In Memory of Sirius Black I: Vindicated
by Sweet 16 Movie Buff
Summary: -COMPLETE- Jillian and Sirius are on the outs. Okay . . .they just flipping hate each other, but why? Okay, this is sort of a mix of all genres: humor, action, mystery, drama, angst, etc. Anyway, I'll read you're fic, if you'll read mine. Thanx!
1. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft 1976

CHAPTER 1 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1976

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zilch on the proprietorship issue. I yield it all to J.K Rowling, one of the finest authors I've ever read.

----------------------------------------------------

With a sigh, Jillian snapped the dusty book closed and leaned heavily on the bookshelf; "Nothing. There's nothing here on minor independence or minor residence. I'm sorry, Sirius."

"No, nothing here, either." Lamenting, Sirius Black collapsed back into his seat. He was a strikingly handsome young man in his sixth-year at Hogwarts. His shaggy mane of black hair was cropped tame and just swept across his eyes in a casual sort of elegance. His eyes were usually a cool, misty gray but today, and for the past two weeks, they had been dark and brooding like thunderclouds.

It was not even two weeks after the Christmas holidays, the weather nasty and dreary and nothing but rain, and Jillian McKee found herself back in the eerily vacant library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hogwarts teachers had not assigned any assignments that could not be done without the use of textbooks, yet here she was only at the peculiar request of the sixteen-year old slouched at the table.

There was a scraping of chair legs. Sirius glanced up through his lashes to see Jillian seating herself across from him. She blinked concernedly at him with large dark eyes and leaned across the table to ask quietly, "Why are you so interested?"

"No reason," he barked, a little harsher than he had meant to sound, "We just have to keep looking. There's bound to be something."

Abruptly he stood and strode to the section of the library that housed volumes of Ministry laws and hearings. Jillian watched him carefully as he snatched a heavy black tome from the shelf and leafed through it, almost frantically. When he found nothing, he angrily stuffed it back into its slot and grabbed another green-bound edition.

Silently Jillian rose from her seat at the table and came to his side. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened!" he snapped at the same time snapping the green edition closed. He strode farther down the aisle away from her.

Shaking her head, she hurried down the aisle after him, "You've been moping since the end of the holidays, you go into a temper at a second's notice, you're moody and elusive, AND you've been avoiding me. Something happened, I know it did."

It was true. Sirius had indeed been sulking about the school, hexing others more so than usual, and seeming only to take comfort in the presence of his three closest friends: James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, a twitchy watery-eyed boy known by Wormtail. He use to confide in Jillian as he did them when things were bothering him, but now it was as if he regarded her as a prying mother. He didn't even look her in the eye anymore. Sometimes she wondered how badly her Christmas present had gone over when the owl had arrived at his house. She often caught herself wondering how a bag of Honeydukes candy and Zonko's exploding snaps could turn their friendship so sour?

"Oh, you know, do you?" he snorted bitterly, "You don't know anything."

"Then enlighten me!" she cried exasperated, throwing herself directly in his path as he moved to storm away. "I want to know, Sirius! I want to help! I want you to look me in the eye again and stop cowering like - "

"I don't cower before Mudbloods or anyone!" he shouted back, rising to meet her gaze with his own angry glare.

The air between them turned into a wall of glass, rising solid and cold. Something in Sirius's eyes flickered, shock more likely, but not quite. Jillian stood there motionless and abhorrently stunned. The effect of the blow took a full minute to recede and when her senses returned, her gaze was as frigid as ice.

"Fine," she sniffed.

"Jillian, I'm . . . I didn't . . ."

She brushed past him and strode down the aisle of shelves, her over-robes billowing behind her in a black cloud. Sirius trotted after her, watching her every stiff and livid movement as she collected her books and stuffed them into her canvas pack.

"Jillian!"

She was half out the door when he grabbed her hand. She turned about, staring at him down her nose with a look of absolute loathing. She snatched her hand out of his grasp, "Don't touch me, you filthy arrogant pig."

----------------------------------------------------

PLEASE NOTE!

I am trying a new style of writing with this fic, something I usually don't do, and I'd like your opinion on it.

Usually my first chapters are exposition, but as you can see, I started at what seems to be the middle. That's because I'm going to use flashbacks to create the exposition. The exposition of Sirius's and Jillian's friendship occurs over a series of two years and that would take forever and just be plain dull, so I'm going to try flashbacks.

I'll label chapters as flashbacks when they occur, so hopefully that will limit confusion.

Please, tell me how it goes.

----------------------------------------------------

OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET . . .

I'll review your fic, if you'll review mine. Simple as that.

Thanx : )


	2. On the Rocks

CHAPTER 2 – On the Rocks

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

Sirius sat in his History of Magic class, bored. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. Professor Binns' drone was almost as disengaging as a sleeping drought, he decided. Sirius glanced over his shoulder at a bespectacled boy, a sixth-year like him, with untidy and rumpled black hair; he too seemed to be bored and intent on sketching along the sides of his notes.

He grinned at James; it would figure. He scanned the class; Remus was paying apt attention to Binn's, and looking rather pale and peaked with the full moon tucked just beneath the horizon. Seven seats from James, to Sirius's far right, sat twitchy, anxious Wormtail, his wet eyes darting around the classroom at a dizzying pace.

Sirius scanned the mixed class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws; few other students could withstand the disengaging monotone of Professor Binns; some had decided that the lecture was an opportune chance for a decent and lengthy nap. Others were contenting themselves to games of hangman, dots, or tic-tac-toe, while still more were embellishing their notes in absolute and complete boredom.

Sirius didn't regarded Jillian, who was seated two seats to Remus's left. She was busy scratching notes down on a sheaf of parchment. He tried to ignore the voice in his head that said class use to be more sufferable when she had been talking to him. He thought he'd be accustomed to it by now. But the icy coldness that she regarded him with, when she even regarded him at all of course, still irked him.

At last the bell clanged through the halls of Hogwarts and the students were released from Professor Binns' charge for the afternoon. Students woke with a jolt; others murmured their relief.

"Lets go, Padfoot," James said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder as if to wake him. Gracefully, Sirius was on his feet, his books shouldered.

Wormtail and Remus joined them at the door and the four strolled down the corridor towards the Entrance Hall and further off, the schoolyard. The sun shone brightly down on the hall, dust bits sparkling like glitter, meaning that it was a perfectly beautiful February day outside on the grounds.

Someone pushed past Sirius's elbow and strode past the four without so much as a word. Sunlight gleamed on a golden-brown chestnut head of hair.

James glanced at Sirius's face; "You still aren't speaking?"

Sirius nodded and Remus gently suggested, "Perhaps you should talk to her."

"Talk to her? Moony, have you ever tried to tell the sun to stop setting?"

"Actually," Remus said wryly, "I have."

"Jillian McKee is the exact same. She'll stay well angry with me until the end of her life."

"She'll come around," Wormtail said encouragingly, "They always do for you, Sirius."

Sirius would have been flattered if he hadn't known how untrue that was. Jillian was not attracted to him; she would not simply . . . 'come around' as Wormtail had put it.

He forced a smile, "Who needs her anyway? - "

"I do," Wormtail muttered, resulting in grins from Sirius, Remus and James. Wormtail often borrowed Sirius's notes, which in turn had been taken from Jillian's own notes during their study sessions.

Grinning, Sirius finished, "I'm quite happy rooming with James in the doghouse. At least we get a chance to get out again tonight."

At that they laughed and plundered outside into the sunshine and unusually warm February weather.

----------------------------------------------------

Jillian rapped on the door. She was standing on the front stoop of a lone cabin just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Adjacent to the hut, and closest to the tree line, was a pumpkin patch, currently nothing more than a barren patch of land. Opposite the patch was another garden, equally as barren but with each row marked with a different vegetable.

"Hello?" Jillian called, uncertain if Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, was in at the moment or out with Fang, his large black boarhound. From behind the door came a muffled bark and Jillian was reassured.

"Jus' a minute! Jus' a minute! Fang get down," Hagrid's deep voice rumbled. He opened the door, holding Fang by his collar as he strained to welcome her. Hagrid smiled, "'Ello, Jilly. Come fer tea? W'll come on 'n! Come on 'n!"

"Thanks, Hagrid," she smiled and followed him into the hut. From the rafters of the hut hung all varieties of pheasant and hams. A large table sat in front of the merry fireplace, tea and rock cakes all ready in place. In the corner was a great large bed covered in a patchwork quilt.

Contentment and happiness swelled in Jillian's chest as she took it all in. She felt at home here, welcome and warm. She sat down at the table and presently Fang came over; promptly drooling all over her school skirt.

"Aw, Fang!" she cried rankled as she affectionately scratched behind his massive ears.

"W'll eat up! Plenty ter eat!" Hagrid encouraged as he brought over a large basket of mending.

"Oh, thank you. But, I'm not . . . not really hungry," she said at last, her eyes flicking over the rock cakes. "But tea is just fine, if you would."

Presently Hagrid poured two cups of tea and Jillian picked up a sock that was in sore need of mending.

"S' how's yer classes goin'?" Hagrid asked, seating himself at the table and taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"Fine, really. Except there may be a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam that I'm not _entirely _prepared for," she said, squinting as she tried to keep her stitches small. "What about you? Any luck finding those . . . erm – what was it? The . . . Irish Biragons you were telling me about?"

Irish Biragons were lizard-like birds that often disguised themselves like dragons. They even had spade plates like dragons and could blow tiny streams of smoke. These creatures had been the latest pet interest that Hagrid had shared with her.

Dolefully he shook his head, "Nah, the bre'der in Livin'ston made er mistake an' had bred those ther' talkin' parrots instead."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid."

"Yeah, well no point 'n cryin' o'er spilt milk, I guess."

Tentatively, Jillian said, "Carly's mum sent me an article on Norwegian Ridgebacks a couple of months ago. I think I might still have it, if you want it."

Hagrid seemed greatly heartened by that and the conversation took a pleasant turn to European dragons and, in particular, Norwegian Ridgebacks.

"S'," he said at last, darting a curious glance at Jillian, "Anythin' new wit' yeh and - "

"As far as I'm concerned, that self-righteous git doesn't exist," she said primly, breaking the thread as she finished her second sock. The mask that had fallen over her face at the mention of Sirius had crumpled ever so to reveal a tiny flicker of hurt in her eyes.

Hagrid shook his head, "Sirius don' seem the type ter turn ugly like tha.'"

"No, he doesn't," she admitted softly. Then she smiled, "But not all things are what they appear, right Hagrid? I mean look at you – I was ruddy terrified when I first saw you and you turned to be out as sweet as a teddy bear."

At that Hagrid roared with laughter. "Alrigh' then," he chuckled, wiping a tear from his shining eyes, "Poin' taken, Jilly."

----------------------------------------------------

Jillian did not leave Hagrid's until late in the afternoon, close to dinnertime. The school grounds were barren; all the students were in the Great Hall, eating mince pies and pumpkin tarts. Her stomach gave a deep gurgle at the thought and Jillian, having eaten nothing since breakfast, decided she was indeed in need of some mince pie herself.

Gathering her robes tight around her against the twilight chill, she set off for the castle. The shadows grew longer as the sky turned from a warm orange to a deep, rosy pink, to an even deeper violet color. Jillian slid into the Entrance Hall, blowing a little cloud of frosty air in relief. She pulled the door quietly closed, reveling in the warmth on her back, but as she pivoted about to go on, she nearly ran into none other than Sirius Black.

Her anger not forgotten, Jillian glared. "Get out of my way."

Sirius raised an impudent brow, "Really? There's room enough for two, isn't there?"

"Funny," she smirked though there was no humor in her tone, "I was going to ask you the same thing, _milord_."

She slipped under his arm and continued down the hall. Sighing, Sirius spun, calling after her, "Remus thought it best that I talk to you. Sad that you had to be the first to prove him wrong."

"You know," she remarked, halting in the center of the corridor, though not turning to face him, "I just had a thought; You and Snivellus should start a club. A Half-Blood Haters club. Actually, that's quite catchy."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" he asked, striding the distance between them and coming within a foot of Jillian. His face was dark. "How long are these taunts and insults going to last? I'd just like a nice round number, if you will."

Abruptly she spun to face him and breathed softly, "As long as time will tell."

"Wonderful," he said, though his voice shook, suggesting it was something much less than wonderful. He backed slowly away, spreading his arms wide, "Fine. Have a go!"

Jillian clamped her lips in a thin angry line, her fists balled at her side. Sirius gave a mocking half-bow, "Do my ears deceive me or is little Miss Perfect out of ideas already?"

"You presumptuous, conceited prat!" she exploded, "I'm just getting started - "

"Then have at it!" he shouted at her. "This was your problem with dueling. You'd start slow and end up flat on your back twenty seconds in - "

"Really?! Well don't get too comfortable on your pedestal, Black, because the only reason you were even _passing_ Arithmancy was because of me. You think things should be handed to you on a platter because you're Sirius Black of the _noble _house of Black and girls fawn in your wake. Well I bloody hell don't!"

"You're so wrapped up in blood, McKee, that I'm beginning to wonder whether its you with the problem - "

"You don't know what it's like to be called a Mudblood or to work on your summer holiday! You don't know because you're nothing but a pampered, spoiled brat and only that because you're a pureblood. I thought you were different! But no . . . you're just like them!"

"I don't need this - "

"THEN WHY IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU EVEN BOTHER?!" she bellowed back. Her voice was well on the verge of choking as a steady knot was climbing up from her stomach.

"Ms. McKee! Mr. Black! That will do!"

Sirius and Jillian spun to see Professor McGonagall walking briskly down the corridor towards them.

Jillian bit her lower lip worrying it between her teeth; her eyes were over-bright. Sirius was breathing heavily as if he had woken from a terrible nightmare. Professor McGonagall glared at the both of them, "Really, the both of you! I'd have expected more from the two of you, but this . . . Ten points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for such outlandish behavior!"

"Fine!" And with that Jillian fled the Entrance Hall, flinging wide the door to the grounds and sprinting wobbly out into the growing dark.

Sirius and McGonagall's gaze followed her out and when she had disappeared, Sirius's eyes turned as hard as stones.

"Fine!" he muttered darkly and stalked out of the hall, leaving Professor McGonagall alone and rather confused.

----------------------------------------------------

SIDE NOTE . . .

Wow . . . Okay I know they both said some rather horrible things to one another, but I would like to remind my readers that this isn't what it's usually like between Jillian and Sirius.

The flashback, next chapter should instill a little more faith in the characterization!


	3. Detention

FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER!  
  
CHAPTER 3 – Detention

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

Angrily, Jillian kicked at a pinecone set in her path, as she tried to vent some of the seething anger still bubbling and brewing in her. A fierce recklessness had whelmed her when she had reached the edge of the forest and feeling bold and furious, she had plunged into the Forbidden Forest.

_He's just a stupid boy_, she thought savagely, _Just a silly, arrogant, pompous . . ._

The list of Sirius's unsavory traits grew steadily longer and more outlandish as she continued to prowl through the forest. She cared not that the forest had turned ominously murky nor that she had just snapped at a teacher. She was still aching with hurt at Sirius's words that had come back to echo in her mind, tumbling over and over one another:

"This was your problem with dueling. You'd start slow . . ."

"You're so wrapped up in blood, McKee, that I'm beginning to wonder whether its you with the problem . . ."

"I don't need this . . ."

"I don't need this . . ."

"I don't need this . . ."

"I don't need _you_."

Jillian leaned weightily onto the trunk of a wide tree and clamped her lower lip between her teeth. She gnawed it determinedly raw, but remained, thankfully, dry-eyed. Slowly she took deep even breaths, trying to remember the times when he had been different. When the fact her mum and dad were Muggles hadn't mattered to him. When they hadn't seen one another and felt the urge to scream at the sight of the other. Her mind wandered aimlessly to the first floor corridor of the previous year . . .

Jillian McKee, very out of breath and very frustrated, trotted down the corridor yet again to find herself no other place but back at the top of the marble staircase. A muffled scream escaped her and she stamped her foot in annoyance. How was she ever going to _find_ Professor Stuttard if he was in neither the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom nor in his office?

"Bloody, forking hell . . ." she muttered darkly as she stalked away from the stairwell and back down the corridor towards Professor McGonagall's office. She might know where Professor Stuttard was or perhaps she could teach Jillian this dratted shielding spell herself.

She rapped on the door, "Professor?"

There was no answer. Jillian was out of options. She needed help and she couldn't find the teacher who might be able to help her. She was getting desperate.

Politely she knocked on the door again, pushing the ajar door open slowly, "Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall was not in her office. But reclining against the professor's massive oak desk was a student polishing water goblets. He seemed to be a boy in his fifth year, like Jillian, and quite good-looking but rather haughty-looking as well.

The boy looked up from his polishing at the sound of the creaking door, eyeing her with cool gray eyes.

"Where did Professor McGonagall go?" she asked him.

"I think maybe the teacher's lounge," he remarked as he returned to the water goblets, "Though that was almost half an hour ago."

"And I've already checked there," Jillian groaned, slumping against the door. "I guess I'll just wait."

They sat in silence, the handsome young man and Jillian. When at last Jillian got to her feet and came to stand over him, "There's an easier way to do that, you know."

The handsome young man glanced up at her through his eyelashes, still scrubbing at the silver. "I can't use magic. Detention you know."

"No," Jillian picked up a goblet and then the polish. She slathered an extra rag in the polish and presently wiped it across the surface of the goblet before dropping the finished piece into the bucket of water. "Like that."

His brows arched high, clearly impressed. With a sigh, she picked up another goblet, "Here, I'll help you. It'll go faster."

"Thanks."

"My name's Jillian McKee, by the way."

"Sirius Black," said the youth, flashing her a charming grin.

"So why do you have detention?" she asked after whisking another goblet clean.

He shrugged, "Putting a _Furnunculus_ curse on Snivellus."

"Who?"

"Severus Snape. He's a Slytherin fifth-year, real slimy mangy git. He hates all Muggle-borns."

"Oh," Jillian's face blackened in what Sirius assumed was an unpleasant memory, "Yeah, I had Potions with him my first year. I believe the first word he ever said to me was 'Mudblood.'"

"Yeah, that's him."

Jillian grinned, "Did he deserve it?"

"For calling you a . . . you know . . . yes, he did."

"Well, I'm glad you justified it in my honor," she laughed. She stooped in a makeshift bow; "I'm touched."

"So why are you looking for McGonagall anyway?" Sirius asked, dumping another goblet in the bucket.

"I'll start drying," she drew the bucket over to her and took another rag from beside Sirius, "Well, I thought perhaps she would know where Professor Stuttard was. I was hoping he could teach me how to do a Shield Charm properly."

"You're that terrible?"

Jillian laughed bitterly and nodded, "I'm that bloody terrible. Toby Williams, she's a friend of mine from my house, she tells me she's tired of practicing her counter-jinxes."

Sirius chuckled at that and after a thoughtful pause added, "I could help you."

"Are you any good at Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she asked incredulously, then blushed at his reproachful glance, "Sorry, I forgot that was the reason you're in here."

"If I can jinx Snivellus, then I can just as easily jinx you. Come on," abruptly he stood and jerked his head toward the center of the office.

"If you insist . . ."

Jillian got to her feet and strode to the center of the office, placing herself across from Sirius.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, as he resettled his stance, "I'm going to throw a Stunning Spell at you on the count of three. One . . . two . . . three!"

"_STUPEFY_!"

"_Protego_!"

His Stunning Spell shot through her weak shield and hit her square in the stomach. She stumbled back and crumbled to the floor, well aware that she couldn't move. Her head contacted with a resounding crack on the stone floor and her vision swam. Slowly, when her vision had swum back into place, she was aware of the very interesting pattern of stones on the ceiling.

"_Ennervate_." He murmured and Jillian felt her fingers grasping her wand again.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked, his hand on the small of her back as he helped her to sit. "You took a nasty fall there."

Jillian's head snapped in his direction. She had meant to say 'fine' but it came out instead as, "That was ruddy brilliant."

Sirius barked out a short laugh of disbelief, "Are you okay though?"

She waved away his worries as she got to her feet, "Yes! Shall we do that again?"

For the next hour Sirius and Jillian spent their time practicing hexes, jinxes and shielding spells. Jillian had showed signs of improvement, yet Sirius was still able to break through her spell and send her tumbling to the ground.

"_Impedimenta_!" Sirius shouted.

"_Protego_!"

Jillian concentrated hard on her shield, bracing herself for the hex to hit her square in the stomach, waiting for it to throw her back against the wall, but none came. She opened a wary eye to see a triumphant smirk crawling across Sirius's face.

"I did it?" she asked and he nodded.

"MR. BLACK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" thundered a voice from the doorway, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE POLISHING THOSE WATER GOBLETS!"

Professor McGonagall stood in the dim light emitted from the corridor, looking furious. Jillian blanched and Sirius gave a little wince as he turned around to face the furious Transfiguration teacher.

She raised an inquisitive brow, "Well?"

"It's my fault, Professor," Jillian cut in as Sirius opened his mouth to reply.

"Ms. McKee?" Professor McGonagall frowned.

"I was waiting for you to return so I could ask you how to do a proper Shield Charm and I told Sirius here as much and he was helping tutor me."

"Is this true, Mr. Black?" she snapped, sharp eyes turning to Sirius.

"Yes."

She blinked, for an instant losing her footing. Then her trim, cool mask returned and she said, "Then you will be joining Mr. Black in detention tomorrow, Ms. McKee, for feeling the necessity to practice dueling in my office. You may go."

"Thanks," Sirius muttered under his breath as she passed.

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!

madderthanyou – Okay, I'll humor you . . . NO I'M NEVER GONNA GIVE UP ON THIS FIC!!!!!!!! And seriously, because it's all already written. The ending is written (though it may need some tweaking), thank you so much again for reviewing.

Venus Goddess Sailor Magna U – Thank you so much for reviewing. I'll review another one of your fics because I like your style so much. Keep reading, please!


	4. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail

FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER!  
  
CHAPTER 4 – Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

Author's Note: Okay this chapter starts after Sirius's and Jillian's fight and goes into a flashback. Hopefully that clears that up.

----------------------------------------------------

In the silvery light of the full moon, a rat scampered out from the roots of the Womping Willow, now still and undisturbed. The willow seemed like any normal willow, but to move anywhere in the range of its sturdy branches . . .

The rat scampered up the trunk of the tree and pressed on the knot that froze the Womping Willow in its place. The rat clambered back down into the crevices of the roots, talking in a series of chattering and squeaks.

Hurriedly the rat scrambled up the trunk and leapt onto the back of a large, heavily antlered stag. The stag's flanks rippled pale white in the moonlight as it strode out onto the school grounds. Following closely behind the stag was a bear-like black dog who was seemingly a part of its own shadow. Bringing up the rear of the strange company was a wolf; though a strange-snouted, stranger-eyed, tuft-tailed wolf it was.

Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail had emerged to roam Hogwarts grounds once again. Moony craned his head towards the starry sky and let out a long, eerie howl. Padfoot stepped up beside him and joined him in the pack call, filling the night air with the inhuman song.

Prongs shot them an apathetic glance as he pawed the ground, anxious to begin. The strange company set out from the Womping Willow towards the lake. They slinked across the lawn, their shadows long and barely more than blots of dark grass, when Moony paused. He raised his nose to the wind and sniffed cautiously. Then without word or warning, he galloped up the slope towards the Forbidden Forest.

Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot shared a glance that conveyed more worry than words ever could. With great care, Padfoot raised his nose to the wind and gave a dainty sniff.

A thousand scents whelmed his nose, most were common to Hogwarts grounds (the lake and its inhabitant, the smell of cut grass and Fang far off in the distance, the wild fresh aromas of the forest), but one . . .

Padfoot tore up the hill, loping great strides across the lawn and into the trees.

----------------------------------------------------

"Sirius – oh!"

Jillian's arms wind-milled as her legs tottered unsteadily on her skates. It was a chilly winter day several months after that fateful detention in Professor McGonagall's office.

The lake had frozen over with a sudden turn of the weather and snow was presently falling in a light flurry. Jillian had insisted on continuing hex practice with Sirius and in turn was helping him with his Arithmancy (though this also had extended to History of Magic, a class that Sirius paid absolutely no attention in).

It was late in the evening when they would have had one such study session, but Sirius had suggested a break had been well earned and Jillian had eagerly seconded.

Sirius circled around her easily, "Come on, Miss Perfect, it's a piece of cake."

She glared at him, though her heart was hardly in it, "Stop that, you're making me feel like rubbish."

"But you are rubbish."

She guffawed at that and with a whoop fell flat on her back. Sirius's face hovered into view, his gray eyes illuminated by the gray evening sky. A white dusting of snowflakes sprinkled his hair and clung to his eyelashes. Jillian expected she looked as much like a frosted sculpture as he did; though certainly not as well as he did.

Jillian McKee was not exactly the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, but neither was she the ugliest. She was rather plain, her only notable feature being her cheekbones. Her golden-brown chestnut hair she wore up in a messy and unruly bun; a pair of heavy black-rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.

"Didn't you ever learn how to skate?" he asked seriously as he helped her struggle to her feet.

"No, Mum's always working, she's never had any real time to teach me."

"And what about your dad?"

"He's an American and a sailor on top of that. We don't see much of him," Jillian at last lurched to her feet, propelled a few miserable feet by the momentum. "Where did you learn?"

"James taught me one Christmas. His parents don't live too far from a park in London. Here," The tips of Sirius's skates came to rest at the heel of her own skates. His hands settling firmly above her hips as he helped her stand straight, "When you feel my foot push yours, slide it forward."

She gave a curt nod, "Got it."

They started slow, hugging the banks of the frozen lake, but as her muscles began to learn the movements, their pace quickened. Soon there was no warm presence at her back, no hands holding her waist tight. Jillian glanced over her shoulder to see Sirius gliding a few feet back from her.

"I DID IT!" she whooped, but her balance did not anticipate the sudden thrust of her fist into the air and her skates did their queer little glance. "Whoa!"

Sirius came up in an instant, colliding solidly with her back and shooting them further around the lake, Jillian falling half out of his hold, her backend hovering inches from the ice.

"You're heavy," Sirius grumbled as he swung her around in an abrupt halt with all his strength, Jillian sliding away from him.

Jillian merely glared back at him, but it soon split into a thankful smile, "Thanks. Um . . . okay, I'm just gonna try and get on my feet."

She turned abruptly in his hold, her hands grappling for his shoulders. Sirius managed to heft her up onto one skate, his nose buried in the crest of her unruly bun. A distinct aroma filled his nose, one of mint and dried oranges, even a tiny trace of sweet perspiration.

"You smell great," his voice came out muffled and Jillian smacked him firmly on the shoulder.

"My scent is not your concern, just help me up please . . . Okay, we're almost there. NO!"

With a crash, they fell to the ice in a mangled heap, laughing.

----------------------------------------------------

Jillian's eyes snapped open. Brush rustled to her left, jerking Jillian abruptly from her thoughts.

She was blanketed in dark, utter unmoving darkness. The Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest, a world of impenetrable darkness and though she thought she was alone, the fear that someone was near was even more present than before. The darkness around her was silent, eerily devoid of chirping crickets and hooting owls. Slowly, deliberately, Jillian reached for her wand within the folds of her robes and carefully withdrew it.

"_Lumos_," she breathed and a ball of light leapt from her wand tip to her hand, bathing the forest in dim, milky light. The ghostly forms of leaning trees became clearer; the shadows became decipherable but thrown into a sharp contrast from the rest of the milky-lit wood.

And so was the form of a large wolf, crouched low amongst the branches of a bush.

----------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

madderthanyou – Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and yes seriously the whole thing is written. I decided to write the whole thing first and then post, that way it wouldn't be so long between updates.

Moon Burst – I REALLY like your style and will make sure to recommend you to others I read. The Remus, Hermione thing was so cool.

BubleBubleBuble – No problem. I hope you update soon, so I can read some more of it.

My Stats says I have a seventh reviewer, but they won't let me see who it is, so I can't give you a proper thank you, Mystery Reader, but thank you all the same!


	5. Canines

CHAPTER 5 – The Dog and The Werewolf

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

The wolf's eyes were larger than those of others, the pupils different from its species resting above a queer snout. When he moved, Jillian could see the tuft tail.

Werewolf.

Jillian took a step back, her breathing coming in sharp gasps. She felt paralyzed. Her mind was blank like a gray misty sea. As she scrambled to think, her mind was slow and groggy as if she had just woken abruptly from a dream. The werewolf prowled to the left, eyes intent on Jillian.

Quickly she shuffled away, her back colliding with the trunk of a massive, gnarled oak. The sharp knob of a knot in her back, seemed the antidote to her mindlessness, sending her brain into a flurry of activity. He prowled closer.

"_Impedimenta_!" she shouted, pointing her wand at the werewolf.

He flew away from her through the air, landing in a thicket of tangled thorns. Snarling, the wolf thrashed and lurched, snapping at twisting thorns.

Jillian ran, blindly crashing through the forest, branches snatching at her robes and cutting at her skin. She sucked in the cold air as she ran and stumbled. The cold burned her nose; it set her throat on fire as the cold rubbed it raw. Her feet ached. Her legs were become liquid and jelly-like. Her knees buckled with every step until her step finally gave way when a stray root beneath the blanket of mist twisted about her ankle.

She was in a rather large clearing, but still a canopy of leaves blocked out any moonlight that might penetrate. Her ball of light still hovered above her palm; its shifting rays illuminating weakly.

There was a snarl to her left and she glanced up sharply to see the werewolf approaching from amongst the trees. His muted brown fur was ruffled and a thin shallow scratch swiped across his snout. His eyes glowed lamp-like in her light, glinting with anger and malice. He paced back and forth in front of her, watching her struggle to loosen her foot from the root's immobile hold. She collapsed amongst the other roots, gasping and exhausted.

Jillian braced herself, taking shaky breaths and resting her head on a root. She watched as the wolf situated his stance, descending lower for the pounce, his flanks twitching with anticipation, ready for the kill . . .

A large black dog leapt across Jillian like a sudden breeze, landing before her, baring his teeth at the wolf.

The werewolf seemed to hesitate at the appearance of the black dog, but when his eyes flicked over Jillian, who had returned to struggling free of the tree roots, his resolve seemed to strengthen and he growled in reply.

The dog and the werewolf circled one another, snarling, challenging, sizing the other up before the battle. An eerie silence before the storm. Jillian did not dare breath for fear of drawing attention to herself. Not that she could with the heavy knot in her throat. A part of her mind, the logical part, told her to run, told her she had to flee, but she didn't. She couldn't.

The lankier wolf leapt first, the black dog rising to meet him, teeth clamping in the thick ruff around his neck and sending him thudding to the ground. It was a terrible fray, black and brown fur twisted around one another, a flash of white tooth or claw or fang was seen occasion but soon buried in the hide of the opponent.

A flash of brown fur leapt across the distance toward Jillian but the black dog knocked him away. The wolf skidded across the ground. The werewolf growling his frustration, lunged back at the dog, his teeth burying deep into the dog's soft underbelly. They tumbled; the dog yelping and whining as the werewolf snapped his body from side to side like a rag doll.

With a howl of triumph, the werewolf tossed the dog across the clearing, not caring that he rolled and was struggling to his feet, his hind legs, clumsy and striving to stand. The werewolf turned to her.

"_Stupefy_!" she screamed but the spell went wide over his shoulder.

He growled and leapt through the air. Screaming, Jillian dove out of the way as he crashed into the tree and was on her feet, her wand at the ready.

As she opened her mouth to shout '_Petrificus totalus_' at the unsteady wolf, a stag tore through the clearing, flailing his hooves. His fore-hoof gave a deafening crack as it contacted with the side of the werewolf's head. The wolf staggered away and ran into the brush, yelping, followed in close pursuit by the stag. Jillian watched them flee, the crash of brush was growing fainter. Then, something soft and wet tipped her fingers.

It was the black dog, looking haggard and weary. He tipped her fingers again with his nose and, with a growl of annoyance, took the hem of her robes in his teeth and began to drag her away, urging her to follow him.

"Okay, okay," she murmured as she stuffed her wand down her blouse, "Lead on."

The black dog released her robes and slowly trotted out of the clearing into the trees. He walked with a slight limp, favoring his right forepaw. At times, Jillian noticed the dog would pause as if to gather himself, while swaying dangerously. She offered him no help. There was something not quite right with this dog, something too human in his manner that made her hesitate and keep a respectful distance.

The trees had thinned considerably when he stopped again, tiny beams of moonlight trickled down upon the unsteady ground lighting their way with it's silvery-blue glow. He swayed and leaned heavily on his wounded paw as he collapsed.

The black dog was human before he even hit the ground.

"Oh my giddy aunt," she breathed. Her light spell blinked out, her shock cloaking all form of thought, but there was no longer any need for it. She dropped to his side and rolled him onto his back. The striking features . . . the mane of black hair that fell across his eyes elegantly . . .

The black dog was Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS

benny – My Mystery Reviewer! Right? Oh, I'm getting so confused, but then again it might be that I had pure chocolate for breakfast so who knows?

blagh – I'm glad that I'm going to finish this story, I like it to, though not meaning to toot my horn or anything. I figured that going about and writing it all first was a more considerate way to update than long inconsistent gaps like I was doing before.

Ristine – Thank you so much! I appreciate your review.

Kirie Himuro – Yeah, I was having trouble deciding whether or not to have Sirius call Gillian a Mudblood, but the reason he does is explained in the very last chapter, so hopefully that gives you some incentive to read the rest of it. I really, really did like your fic; I am SO reading the rest of it. I'm also glad that you've noticed the spelling and grammar, but I hate to say it, there will be more cliffhangers to come so I apologize ahead of time.

Moon Burst – I promise to read more of your fics, since you say you don't get a lot of reviews. I don't see why though, there really unique and well written. And, big Sirius fan girl, just to let you know, I have plans of how to get into the books and save Sirius before he dies, care to join me in my exploits?

ginnyharry – I'm so happy you like it, please read on and your question (will Sirius and Jillian get together) may yet be answered.

Whimsical Butterfly – That's such a pretty pen name, it's cool. The Butterfly Effect was that movie with Ashton Kutcher and he has the ability to go back in time and correct things that went wrong, yet always seeming to make them even worse. I personally LOATHE Kutcher except when he's playing Kelso, so I really didn't see it, just heard that it bombed big time in theatres.

----------------------------------------------------

A NOTE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS

I'm posting two chapters today because I'm going on vacation all next week and won't have time to update there. I HOPE that this might hold you off until I get back.

However, when I do get back, I've got a flashback written that spans over three chapters and some Sirius and Jillian interaction after that.

Please, read on and give me your honest opinion. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I can't thank you enough though because they mean so much to me. (I'm sorry, that was really, REALLY mushy)


	6. Help from Hagrid

CHAPTER 6 – Help from Hagrid 

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh my giddy aunt," she breathed again. Urgently she tapped his cheek, "Sirius . . . Sirius wake up! Please wake up. Oh, lord . . . please, please wake up, Sirius, you stubborn blighter. Please . . ."

He tossed his head to the side with a groan. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"I know, I know. I am too. I'm sorry, but," she leaned close to his face and pleaded, "Sirius, you have to get up. You need to get medical attention. You need a healer. Please . . . I'll help you, but you need to get up. Here, lean on me." She slung his left arm across her shoulders and braced his body with hers, "Now up you get."

She grunted as she tried to hoist him upright, but when she took a heavy step, the ground slipped and they collapsed on the ground. A small cry escaped Sirius as his face contorted with pain, his hands clutching his side.

Jillian slipped from beneath him gently and attempted desperately to sooth him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that was a bad idea. I'm so, so sorry."

She combed her fingers through his hair, cooing quietly. She eyed the side he was clasping so tightly and saw dark blood pooling around his hands. Gently she pried them away to see his olive tee shirt was tattered and black with blood. His blood.

"Oh my lord." Jillian struggled out of her over-robes and let them fall away. She stripped away the knit vest that was a part of the school uniform, and hastily fumbled with the buttons of her blouse as she stripped down to her muscle tank.

Swiftly she bunched the button-down to his side, hopping to stem of the flow of blood. The pristine white blossomed with red and Jillian found herself clamping the knit vest on Sirius's wound. With her hand still pressing the cloth, she fumbled for his hand and gently guided it down his side to hold the clothes in place.

"Press firm. There's a good boy. Now we're going to get you on your feet. Come on," Carefully she looped his arm around his neck and her arm around his waist. Then, slowly, first on her knees she helped him to a sitting position, then slowly staggering they were standing, if swaying precariously.

"It's just a scratch," Sirius rasped as they took their first step, his face set in a pained grimace. "Just a scratch."

"If that's just a scratch then the lake's just a puddle," she whispered, "Stop trying to play the hero."

Jillian, supporting Sirius, stumbled out of the trees and back into the strange moonlit world of the Hogwarts's school grounds. The grass was a blanket of shadowy, twinkling azure while Hogwarts loomed high above like a silver statue.

Jillian did not make for the school that was ominous and distant, but instead turned toward the silhouette of a lone hut on the edge of the forest.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hagrid! Hagrid! Please open the door! Hagrid!" Jillian kicked solidly at the cabin door. "Hagrid, its Jillian! Please open the door! Hurry!"

There was a resounding crash from within the cabin that shook the ground. Hagrid stumbled about the cabin; his steps rushed and sleep-heavy, as he stoked the fire and hastily lit a lamp. The door swung open and Hagrid's monstrous frame filled the doorway.

"Jilly?" he yawned hugely, "Li'lle late fer visitin' righ' now - "

"I know. I'm sorry but I know I could trust you. He's hurt. Sirius is hurt. We were attacked in the Forbidden Forest and - "

"Attacked?" Hagrid echoed sharply. Then for the first time he seemed to notice Sirius's crumbling form leaving heavily on Jillian. "Blimey!"

Swiftly Hagrid gathered up Sirius in his arms and disappeared inside, Jillian closing the door behind him. Hagrid tossed the rumpled mess of sheets and blankets off the bed and gently laid Sirius down. He checked the clothes bunched at his bloody side, laid Sirius's hands over the rags.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'm so sorry, but I knew you'd know what to do."

"S' alrigh'," Hagrid said, "Though Madame Pomphrey woulda fix'd 'im righ quick - "

"Madame Pomphrey can't. She'd ask too many questions. He – we'd be in a terrible bit of trouble if anyone knew - "

"Alrigh', alrigh'! I was jus' sayin'. Now go 'n boil some water. Ther's a good lass."

Jillian hurried to comply, filling a large pot at the sink pump. She set the water over the fire when she heard a sleepy ruff. Startled, she glanced down to see a large, fast-asleep Fang.

Frowning, Jillian asked Hagrid, "Is Fang okay, Hagrid?"

He looked up from the linen tablecloth he'd been tearing into thin strips and smiled a small grin, "Yeah, jus' sleepin' is all. Can sleep righ' through anythin'."

"Oh."

"S' that water ready?"

"Oh!" Quickly Jillian removed the pot from the fire, using a dishrag to hold the handle, and scuttled over to the bed with the water.

Hagrid was already sitting on the edge of the bed, one large hand on Sirius's knee. He looked dwarfed, lying on the massive bed, his face damp with cold sweat and his hair clinging to his forehead. Hagrid had removed the bundle of rags, revealing an even bloodier mess. Sirius's tee shirt was tattered and torn; any of his barren skin was clotted with dry, black blood. Jillian felt her stomach give an involuntary roll.

"Righ," Hagrid frowned, "Righ' . . . Jilly, I want yeh ter hold him down, while'r . . . yeah. Hold 'im tight."

Nodding, Jillian crawled onto the head of the bed and curled over Sirius's head, her hands pressing firm on his right shoulder, her knee braced on his left.

"Good. Now on three," Hagrid gathered the hem of Sirius's shirt in his hand, "One . . ."

"Be brave," Jillian murmured. Sirius nodded mutely.

"Two . . ."

Jillian clamped her eyes shut tight.

"Three!"

Hagrid jerked the shirt up and it tore free of his side. Sirius screamed in agony, twitching and jerking against the hold of his captors. The pain was intense; it was as if a thousand needles had stabbed him, sending waves of icy chills up and down his spine, and at the same time a thousand candles had scorched his side, leaving a numb barren feeling.

"Is all righ'," Hagrid said at last, patting Jillian on the back. "It's all over."

Slowly, Jillian unfolded herself from around Sirius and stumbled off the bed. Hagrid then pulled the tee shirt over Sirius's head and set it aside. Sirius lay panting and shivering, bare-chested, the sheets darkening dark red around him.

"Excuse me," Jillian murmured and flung open the window and retched.

When she receded back into the hut, Hagrid was looking at her with a tender kindness in his eye.

"I know, I know," she grumbled, swiping the back of her hand across her mouth, "Stop acting like such a baby."

"Nah, Jilly. Not at all. Not at all." And he presently began to mop away the dry blood from Sirius's wound.

Jillian averted her eyes, mumbling some excuse about making a pot of tea, and set to the task. When Hagrid had finished cleansing and bandaging Sirius and seen to it he had a comfortable pallet by the fire, Hagrid joined Jillian at the table and accepted his cup of tea.

She was staring at the stained sheets, dazed. "This won't do. _Scourify_."

The sheets rippled and once again settled, white and clean. She laughed softly, staring at her wand; "This is all my fault. All my bloody fault."

She worried her lower lip between her teeth. She had put him in danger tonight. He had risked his life to safe hers. Why had she ever hated him before? She had gotten Sirius into so much trouble through the course of their friendship; she had gotten them both stuck in horrible detentions . . . and managed to pull him out of those quite a few times. She'd gotten him into so much trouble . . .

----------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK NEXT!!!!!!!!! 

I don't know whether or not to post the whole flashback at once or one chapter a day, like I'm doing (sorta) now. Tell me what you'd prefer, please!


	7. The Invitation

FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER!  
  
CHAPTER 7 – The Invitation

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

"May I interest you any dessert? Some coffee?"

"No, no, I think just the check when you have it," said the portly gentleman as he dabbed at his mouth his napkin.

Jillian whipped out the check from her pocket and with a polite employee-like smile said, "Just take that up to the front when you're ready. Enjoy your day."

She strode away towards the back of the café to grab the next order from the cook. Toby Williams, one of Jillian's best friends and a Ravenclaw as well, came out, balancing a tray of sandwiches on her shoulder. She was a rail-thin, dark-skinned girl with a crown of russet red ringlets adorning her head.

Toby grinned at Jillian, "Take a break, McKee, you're making me look bad!" in a quieter tone she added, "There's an owl for you waiting out in the back, a real pretty brown one."

Jillian smirked and rolled her eyes at Toby as she set her tray aside on the counter and told Warren, the cook, she was taking a quick break before ducking out into the ally behind the café. The owl Toby had referred to as 'a real pretty brown one', was perched on a trashcan, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

She untied the lengthy piece of parchment from his foot and gave him an affectionate stroke, "Thanks."

The owl did not leave. He nipped gently at her knuckles clutching the parchment and sat back on the trash lid, waiting. Sighing she worked loose the seal, muttering, "Fine. You want me to open it? I'll open it . . ."

It was an invitation on thick heavy parchment; the calligraphy was in bottle-green ink that read as follows:

You are cordially invited to . . .

The 664th Annual Black Ball

To be held at Welmstone Manor, Maidstone

On the 8th of July from 9:30 evening to 12:00 midnight.

Jillian frowned. The Black Ball? What sort of nonsense was this? Then she noticed the slip of parchment attached to it and noticed the familiar handwriting to belong only to Sirius.

Dear Jillian,  
  
I hope this invitation finds you well and conjunctivitis cleared.

She grinned at the reference to his last run-in with Snivellus Snape two days before the end of the second term, when Snape had attempted to jinx Sirius with the curse and had hit Jillian with it instead. She had let Madame Pomphrey tweak her vision ever so as she had performed the counter curse and had since disposed of her glasses. She read on.

I think it would please you to know that he got off the train with one more tail than he had before. (She laughed hard at this) Don't worry, I wasn't caught, though I don't doubt he'll have his chance for revenge next year.

Anyway, this Black Ball . . . it's sort of a very formal family reunion except Mum insists on inviting all the pureblood families in Britain. It's dreadfully dull and a chance for all the ancient ruins to reminisce about the old days. I'll understand if you don't want to come, but I'd hope you would consider it as a favor to a friend.

Please send your reply back with Gabriel.

Sirius  
  
Jillian glanced up at the large brown owl. "I can't give you a reply just yet, but if you go to my house I can give you an answer later."

Gabriel ruffled his feathers in reply and flapped his large wings, lazily lofting himself out of the ally. Jillian watched as he flew out of sight.

It'd be nice to go to a ball, even if it is a bit frivolous, she mused. Jillian went through the rest of her shift in a daze, mixing up several orders and getting short-changed for tips more than once.

----------------------------------------------------

Sirius lounged idly on his bed, reading for the hundredth time that day the copy of the Quidditch Edition magazine James had lent him on the train. He knew it front to back and could probably quote Frankie Turnrelic's article back to anyone who so asked. With a groan of annoyance, Sirius sunk low on his pillow and flipped the Quidditch Edition over his face.

He had never been trapped in this house for so long without connection to the outside world. James and Mr. and Mrs. Potter had seemingly disappeared for the week, where James did not say. Remus had not sent any mail, seeing as he had only sent owl post two days ago and Peter was still contenting himself to his vacation in Spain that he had told them just before the summer holiday. Sirius was utterly alone.

There was a tap at the window and he scrambled up. It was Gabriel, his own owl, probably with Jillian's reply. He unlatched the window and hurriedly took the owl to his cage. As Gabriel drank, Sirius untied the reply from his leg and read it. A thankful smile washed over his face.

Of course I'll come. Mum's all okay with it, just so long as I'm home by one. I promise I won't embarrass you.

Until then,

Jillian

----------------------------------------------------

THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS, MY REVIEWERS (ALL OF YOU!)

Moon Burst – Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sirius is so mine jk. I don't know if I read this on one of your stories or on another story I was reading, but it said that Sirius's death is real important in the sixth book so maybe (oh God, just maybe) that means he comes back. I'd love to e-mail back and forth (I don't have IM, my dad's real weird about it), but its gonna have to wait until after next week, since I'm gone that entire week.

BubleBubleBuble – I loved the CSI/Harry Potter thing. It rocked! The sad thing is, and I forgot to put this in my review, is that the show fired Sarah and Nick because they asked for more money! Can you believe it? It's not like the show makes not enough money. But to answer your question (will Sirius and Jillian ever be more than just friends), you'll have to read and see. :P

Whimsical Firefly – I'm so sorry, I screwed up your pen name in my first thank you! I must have been having trouble reading, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Anyway, please forgive me, and these three chapters are dedicated to you because you seemed so anxious to read them. : )


	8. The Black Ball

FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! (CONTINUED)

CHAPTER 8 – The Black Ball

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

The Knight Bus lurched to a stop before a large, long building made of aged brick, tall glass windows, and a wide stone stairway leading up to the French double doors. Golden candlelight poured from the windows onto the sidewalk and a faint hum of violins could be heard. Jillian stared out the grimy windows and swallowed hard a lump of fear climbing up her throat.

"Thanks Ernie!" she shouted over her shoulder to the bus driver who nodded in reply in the rearview mirror. She stepped out into the street and with a loud BANG! the Knight Bus disappeared from sight.

There was no turning back now. Gathering herself and smoothing the folds of her plum over-robes, she climbed the stair to see a doorman in tux and jacket standing at rapt attention but looking obviously bored. He hadn't seemed to notice the Knight Bus had come or left, and when Jillian politely said 'Excuse me' it seemed to come as a great shock to him.

"Is this WelmstoneManor?" she asked him.

The doorman nodded, "Yes, miss."

"Have the Black's arrived yet?"

"Yes, miss. Mr. Black said to be expecting you."

Jillian handed him her invitation and the doorman opened the door for her grandly with a deep bow.

"Thanks."

As Jillian entered Welmstone Manor, she became very much aware of her appearance, smoothing the silk of her gown, fiddling with the double row of purple gems at her throat. Welmstone Manor seemed a very grand affair and so was the corridor just inside the door. The corridor was one of cathedral ceilings with large chandeliers at regular intervals and rich red carpet leading up and down the length of the building. The hall was barren accept for a boy sitting on the ground beside a pair of double glass doors.

She grinned and waved, "Sirius!"

The boy looked up and she could see the relieved smile washing over his face.

He was dressed handsomely in his charcoal gray dress robes, his black mane of hair sweeping across his eyes. Jillian found herself having difficulty forming words with her tongue, which seemed to have grown several sizes too large for her mouth.

She managed a small smile, "I'd thought I had the wrong address."

"Yeah," Sirius mumbled still staring at her, "Yeah."

She frowned, "What? You look like you just got whacked with a Confundus Charm."

"You're beautiful."

She smiled, even pearly teeth flashing, and looked down at the silky white gown that hugged her modest curves. "The dress isn't too much?"

Her chestnut hair, cropped short to her jaw in choppy strands, fell across her face, hiding for an instant the dark eye-liner and eye shadow someone, Toby most likely, had applied. She'd gained some much-needed weight that made her look fuller and not at all like the easily snapped twig she had been.

"No," he said, "No, it's perfect."

She tapped his chin and his mouth snapped shut. She grinned as he massaged his jaw, "Now stop gawping like a fish, it's ruining the effect."

"That hurt," he protested.

"Sirius? Sirius where are you?" a cultured feminine voice purred as a woman in misty lavender robes came out into the hall from the door Sirius had been sitting by a moment ago.

The awe in his gray eyes vanished in an instant and a hard angry look replaced it. "Over here, Mum."

"Oh," an icy countenance came over her when her eyes fell on Jillian, "So this is the Muggle-born you mentioned."

"Jillian," he corrected frostily, "Her name's Jillian."

"Yes, well," said Lady Black in an offhanded manor, surveying Jillian with cool calculating eyes. "I suppose she'll have to do."

"Let's go," Sirius said, guiding her forcefully towards the pair of glass doors and away from Lady Black. He was grumbling under his breath some very improper terms of endearment for his mother.

"She seemed nice," Jillian tried to sugarcoat the impression she had of Lady Black, "For a very made-up nag – okay, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!"

At that Sirius laughed, and shook his head, "I love it when your blunt."

"Well, I'm glad someone does," she muttered.

He grinned wolfishly at her, but it slowly faded when they were facing the double glass doors. "Merlin's beard, how I hate this."

"Don't worry," she said with a comforting nudge, "It can't be all that bad, can it?"

"Yes. I brought James last year and the whole lot of them with their talk of purebloods and halfbloods brought him within an inch of his sanity. He nearly blew off Lucius Malfoy's head, he did. Andromeda I think even got a picture. She says she keeps it close to her heart."

At that Jillian roared with laughter. Lucius Malfoy was one of Jillian's least favorite people in the whole of the wizarding world. In her opinion someone that malicious and conniving had no right to live.

"He's going to be here?" she asked quietly as the doors swung open for them. She rested her fingers on his arm and Sirius gently led her forward.

"Yes," he twirled her out on the dance floor and pulled her back still genially holding her fingertips. "Andromeda and I have a rule that we dance one dance and then call it quits."

Jillian nodded mutely. As long as he led, she didn't have a problem with it. They waltzed to the music of an unseen symphony; Sirius shooting her pained looks and making wisecracks about those he silently murmured the names of. Evan Rosier was what James called the Devil reincarnated for he looked very much like a fallen angel but with a heart colder and darker than hell. Rudolphus was Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer when it came to allergy season. Lady Malfoy looked like a pained donkey, probably from giving birth to her jackass of a son. Bellatrix only seemed to wake up long enough to blink. Jillian had her lip firmly tucked between her teeth, suppressing her laughter with great difficulty.

At last the waltz ended and Sirius bowed to Jillian as she performed a makeshift curtsy. She was most certainly glad that THAT was over with! Sirius rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her away from the floor through the sea of witches and wizards to a corner of the hall.

"Well done," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," she whispered back, "You lead wonderfully."

"Mum made me and Regulus learn," he explained. "Ah, and here's Andromeda. Hey, Andy!"

A young woman glanced up from her seat in the bay window. Her wild chocolate curls were thrown up in a bun with ringlets falling to the base of her neck. She wore champagne chiffon dress robes that hugged her frame, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her eyes were large and blue, her lids brushed with sparkling powder and rimmed with black. She seemed a very somber person except when she smiled; Jillian could see a mischievous streak light up in her eyes.

"What's this, Sirius?" she asked as she smiled in greeting, her lilt purring. "No James this time? I was hoping his aim had improved so he could actually take that little cocker's head off this time."

Sirius smiled, "Mum forbid me to ever let him with a twenty mile radius of Lucius, remember?"

"Damn. I was hoping Aunt Mortiana had forgotten."

Still smiling, he drew Jillian forward, "Andy, I'd like you to meet Jillian McKee. Jillian, this is Andy, my cousin."

"Hullo," Andromeda extended a hand to Jillian, her lilt purring.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Sirius seems to like you more than his other cousins."

At that Andromeda laughed, "I should hope so! I know how ruddy boring that pureblood codswallop must get."

Jillian grinned. She liked Andromeda all ready. "Do you really have a picture of James almost blowing off Malfoy's head?"

"She hates him just about as much as you do," Sirius said with a grin.

Andromeda made room for the two of them on the window seat. Jillian had not realized how much time had gone by until she heard a voice purr with cold disdain.

"Oh, look, Andromeda has found a new Muggle-born friend."

Jillian looked up to see the heavy-lidded Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. A pit fell away in her stomach as she realized they were sneering at her. Slowly, she rose to her feet, Sirius rising beside her.

Andromeda only glanced at the two tiredly, "Don't you children have anything better to do?"

"What's it to you, Bellatrix?" Sirius snapped.

"Oh, so pretty cousin Sirius, has found himself a girlfriend. How cute," Bellatrix cooed, her face turning into a leer, "She's hardly anything to look at. I thought you had better tastes, Sirius."

"Oh, no, Bella, she was worse before. A stick with breasts, I believe would best describe her," Lucius said, swaggering over to Jillian and looping his finger under the choker necklace. Jillian slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she spat.

"_Don't touch me_!" Lucius mocked. As she brought her hand about to slap him, his fingers twisted around her wrist in an unyielding grasp. He yanked her against him and said coldly, "I don't take orders from Mudbloods."

"Take it back!" Sirius roared, drawing his wand from the folds of his robes and pointing it directly between Lucius's eyes. "Or I'll hex you so bad your own mother wouldn't recognize you."

Jillian's knee came up sharply and Lucius doubled. She rubbed at her wrist, feeling the need to wash it. "Don't waste your time, Sirius, he's hardly worth the trouble."

"You're one to talk!" Bellatrix sniffed coolly, "You're nothing but a Muggle-born."

"And you're nothing but a pathetic monger with no brains to speak of," Sirius snapped back, causing Andromeda to guffaw, "So who's worse?"

"Filthy Mudblood!" Lucius lunged for Jillian, but not before stopping within inches of Sirius's wand.

Andromeda was reaching for hers when Lady Black came gliding over with an ash-blonde witch in tow. Jillian quickly got out of their way as they made a beeline for Sirius and Lucius.

"Sirius!" Lady Black was absolutely appalled and yet her eyes were murderous. "Put that wand away immediately!"

"Lucius!" said the ash-blonde witch. "Lucius, come here!"

Jillian bit the inside of her cheek to firmly keep her insult in her mouth as Lucius rigidly backed into his mother's hold. Sirius looked absolutely mutinous as he stuffed his wand back into his pocket.

"That boy, Mortiana," Lady Malfoy said threateningly, "That boy of yours is a menace! This is the second year he's tried to kill my Lucius!"

"Kill?" Sirius echoed, snorting, "Hex him is more like it."

"Sirius," said Lady Black dangerously. "Nineve, I am sure that Sirius has a perfectly good explanation - "

"He called Jillian a Mudblood!" Sirius exploded.

"And I am sure that he realizes the error of his ways and will apologize for frightening you," she spoke over him as if he had said nothing. "Sirius, is there something that you want to say to Lucius and Lady Malfoy?"

"No." he said flatly.

"Sirius," Lady Black purred dangerously, her eyes flashing. "Apologize to Lady Malfoy and Lucius."

As he opened his mouth to rebut, he caught Jillian's eye. She was shaking her head; her eyes begging him to just let it go, he was never going to win.

He turned sullen, "I'm sorry."

"There!" Lady Black cried in triumph. "There, Nineve, is your apology. He promises he will not come within a yard of your son again tonight, isn't that right Sirius?"

His eyes were icy as he gazed at Lucius who was looking rather smug; "It's a guarantee."


	9. Connections

FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! (CONTINUED) 

**CHAPTER 9** – Connections

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

"You should have let me hex him when I had the chance, Jillian!"

They were sitting out in the hall, Andromeda with them. Lady Malfoy had not seemed quite swayed by Sirius's apology and had insisted that Lady Black have him removed from the reunion. Sirius hadn't had a problem with that, though any potential excitement had been left in the ballroom and had left the three of them extremely bored.

"And I told you, he wasn't worth it," she reminded him gently, "Besides I took care of it."

"That you did," Andromeda gave a small laugh, "Sirius you really ought to bring more of your friends to these reunions. Between them, Lucius will be six feet under by the end of the night!"

"He shouldn't have called you that," he remarked darkly, leaning heavily back on the wall.

"Lucius Malfoy calls me a . . . you-know-what . . . all the time. You shouldn't have let it bother you, then we wouldn't have been thrown out here."

Sirius bobbed his head in a sort of begrudged agreement.

Andromeda sighed, "I'm bored."

"Then let's get out of here," Jillian said abruptly. She stood and cocked her head towards the door, "No one's watching, let's go."

"Go where?" Andromeda asked. "There's nothing to do in Maidstone this time of night."

"I wasn't suggesting we stay in Maidstone."

Sirius's eyebrows rose several degrees at this, "Is Miss Perfect suggesting we break the rules?"

"I'm only Miss Perfect to Toby," she reminded him, "And yes. I know this place in London we could most certainly have some fun."

Andromeda leapt to her feet and was dragging Jillian towards the door, "Then I'm in!"

----------------------------------------------------

BANG!

The Knight Bus halted abruptly in a dingy street. Blinking neon signs lined the street, their lights illuminating vile graffiti sprayed on the walls in large grand designs.

"Thanks, Ernie!" Jillian shouted over her shoulder to the Knight Bus driver. He tipped his hat to them and when they had all emptied into the street, the purple omnibus whisked out of sight.

"Here we are," Jillian smiled at the large blue and pink sign above a rather ratty, poster-strewn building. "Connections. I come here on Saturdays with Toby and Carly just before school starts."

"What is Connections?" Andromeda eyed the street warily and the blinking 'open' arrow pointing to the basement.

"It's a dance club. Come on!"

She yanked Sirius and Andromeda down the stairs and into a dimly lit hall. The floor thrummed with music, lights from the club within flashed through the thin window in the door. Standing in front of the door, silhouetted by the strobe lights was a muscular man in black.

The sight of him intimidated Sirius and his cousin but Jillian bounced right up to him, "Hi ya, Charlie!"

"Jilly!" he said with a rare smile. "Been a while hasn't it, luv?"

"Aye, not since last summer, me boyo," she flashed him a flirtatious smile, producing a twenty-pound note from her clutch and slapped it in his hand. "That ought to cover charges."

"Enjoy yer night."

"Thanks, Charlie." Jillian flashed him a last smile before yanking Sirius and Andromeda through the door and into the pack of bodies jamming and thrumming to the music. Strobe lights flashed over the crowds, blinking green, blue, red, yellow, pink, orange, white . . .

Sirius was mesmerized and nearly stumbled on the steps as Jillian dragged them up to the second level looking out on the dance floor.

"Ted! Tonks, over here!"

Jillian waved to a short, tawny young man with bleached blond spikes. He wore a tight blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. On either side of him was a brunette wearing identical outfits: the twins Amber and Autumn. A lanky young man sat next to them and a young woman with blaring lime green hair wearing a shimmering silver halter sat as well on the couch.

"Jilly!" cried the young woman with short green hair. "Where's ya, been luv? Who's the hottie!"

Jillian laughed, "Wuz up, Whitney."

The young man looked up, "Jillybean! Little early this year aren't you?"

She drew off her plum robes and tossed them on the seat next to the lanky young man, "We ditched out of a absolutely dreadful reunion just to come and see you, Ted."

"I'm sure you did," he said wryly. Then he noticed Sirius and Andromeda standing before them, or, more so, he noticed Andromeda. An awestruck look came over his face, "Oy."

"Ted, I'd like to introduce to you Sirius and Andromeda Black. They're friends of mine. Sirius, Andy, this is Ted Tonks. The twins are Amber and Autumn, respectively. Green hair is Whitney. And that's Mel."

Hellos and nods of greeting were exchanged and Ted stood, sauntering over to them.

"It's a pleasure, Andromeda." Ted stood and lightly kissed her fingers.

"It's just Andy," Andromeda said, sliding onto the horseshoe couch. There was a new slyness to her smile, a new way she sat and slipped out of her robes.

Ted collapsed next to her, helping her out of her over-robes, "So you from around here?"

"Cool it, Ted. Sirius is her cousin, you may want to watch the charm." Jillian warned. "Move your arse over Mel, give us some room."

Mel made room for Jillian and Sirius at the last minute pulling her into his lap.

She smacked him on the arm, "Oy, get off!"

"Aw, but I've missed my girl."

"You've had too much to drink and I'm not your girl, so get your paws off." She snapped and slid out of Mel's lap to cram herself between Sirius and him.

"You may want to watch yourself, mate," Sirius said over Jillian's head, "She's already walloped a bloke tonight."

"Lucius hardly counts."

"Ladies, why don't you grab us some drinks?" Ted said coolly to the two brunettes.

"But, Teddy . . ." whined Autumn.

"We've got guests," he said pointedly.

The two brunettes, leggy and curvy, swayed past. Amber stooping low to whisper in Sirius's ear huskily, "See ya round, handsome."

She kissed him gently on the lips before parting, Jillian glaring daggers as she disappeared into the crowd.

Whitney was grinning wickedly at Sirius; "You may want to watch Amber there. She moves real fast."

"And who said I didn't?" Sirius asked with his own wicked grin as he shrugged out of his own robes.

"And who said since when?" Jillian asked sharply.

"I don't always tell you everything, Miss Perfect."

Jillian's eyes widened indignantly and rewarded Sirius with a smack on the chest. Whitney laughed and took another sip from the bottle in her hand. There was a pause and a new song came up on the speakers and the crowd continued to jam.

Jillian yanked Sirius to his feet, "Come on."

"Why?"

"This is a dance club isn't it? So let's dance!"

"See you around, cousin!" Andromeda laughed before returning to her conversation with Ted.

Jillian led Sirius down the stairs into the midst of the bodies, swaying her hips, her hands in the air. She stopped abruptly and turned to face Sirius.

"Just relax," she said. "Dance. Let you're body move for you."

As Sirius asked what she meant Jillian swirled away and began to move to the beat, her body slithering and slinking in a way he'd never seen her move. He watched her hypnotized as she danced.

When she came back to him, her arms above her head, he asked, "Where'd you learn to move like that?"

"What?" she shouted over the bass. She shook her head and nudged him with her hip, "DANCE!"

Sirius grinned and followed her example, letting loose and cavorting to the music. Jillian smiled as she watched him dance. He was a sexy bloke, a part of her mind admitted. Quickly she dashed the thought away and leaned back against him, sinking lower to the floor before spinning up abruptly.

"WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO MOVE LIKE THAT?" he shouted, but the music had stopped again and the people around him laughed.

Jillian grinned, "Ted taught me actually. He taught Toby and Carly too, all of us."

Sirius caught himself wondering darkly what else Ted Tonks had taught Jillian when another song started up. Jillian nudged him with her hip and they danced some more, the long hours of the night waning away.

----------------------------------------------------

"You'll make sure, Andy gets home all right, Ted?" Jillian asked for the hundredth time as Ted led them out into the street.

"Of course, don't fret," he groaned. "How are you and Sirius gonna get home?"

"We'll manage," she interrupted as Sirius opened his mouth. She knew what he was going to say: 'the Knight Bus.'

"Be careful," Ted told them again as he backed away towards the entrance of the club. "And I promise not to violate your cousin, Sirius!"

"I'm sure my aunt will appreciate it!" he shouted back with a smile as Ted Tonks disappeared back down the stairs of Connections.

He spun back to face Jillian and grinned. She smiled in reply and raised her wand hand.

BANG!

For the third time that night the purple triple-decker omnibus rolled down the street and stopping with a screech before Jillian and Sirius.

"Jillian!" cried the conductor in exasperation, "Third bloody time tonight . . ."

"And I promise it's the last," she said as she rummaged in her clutch for the proper amount of sickles.

"Here," Sirius handed the conductor the fee and helped Jillian onto the bus.

Rows of beds lined the sides of the bus, none of them occupied but two. They found two beds beside one another and collapsed into them.

"Kensington, Ernie," said the conductor tiredly, sitting heavily in his armchair next to the driver.

"How long have you been going there?" Sirius asked at last, propping his head on his hand. She was rather tousled, her hair mused and her cheeks flushed from the heat.

"Since my fourth year," she said with a shrug. "Toby had heard about it and wanted to check it out. Ted got us in the door the first time. That's how we met him. He's a real sweet bloke, takes just about anyone under his wing so they don't get caught up in the drug scene. Can you believe that he's a student?"

"You're joking."

"No, I'm ruddy serious!" she said, falling back on her pillow, laughing. "Doesn't strike you as the type, does he?"

"Not at all," Sirius agreed.

BANG!

"Kensington!" shouted the conductor.

"This is us," she said. Sirius and Jillian tumbled down the stairs on unsteady legs and stopped at a polite, proper looking tenement. Jillian unlocked the front door and slipped in, motioning for Sirius to keep quite.

"We're on the third floor," she whispered as they climbed the stairs. "The elevators rattle so I don't use them when I come in late."

He nodded and followed her up the stairs to the third floor, which, unlike the lobby and first floor, was carpeted in green, not tiled with black diamonds.

"This is our flat." She whispered, raising her fist to knock. She hesitated, "Sirius . . . I'd appreciate it if . . . if you didn't mention that we went to Connections. Mum hates it when I go there."

"I won't mention it if you don't."

"Thanks," she smiled weakly and rapped quietly on the door. "Now just to warn you, Mum is a bit . . . _enthusiastic_, when it comes to - "

At that moment the door swung wide open and a comely, middle-aged woman flung her arms around Jillian in a warm hug, "Jillian! Dear, how was it? Did you have a good time? Oh, it was so dreadful without you here. I went to bed early it was that dull."

"Aw, Mum, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you," Jillian whispered, withdrawing from her embrace. "Mum, this is Sirius, my friend I was telling you about."

"Sirius . . . Oh, yes I remember!" and much to Sirius's great surprise, Mrs. McKee pecked him on each cheek and then hugged him warmly around the shoulders, "It's so grand to finally meet you. Jillian was nothing but Sirius this and Sirius that all summer - "

"_Mum_!" she groaned, her cheeks glowing a little bit to Sirius's immense amusement. "Mum, is it all right if he sleeps over tonight? His mum seemed to want to stay a little longer and he wanted to make sure I got home all right . . ."

"Of course, Jillian dear! I'd hate to think of him going back home and being all on his own. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, Sirius dear, but we don't have any other rooms . . ."

"The couch is fine, Mrs. McKee."

"Lovely."

They followed Mrs. McKee into the flat. There were only three other doors in the flat, one apparently leading to the bathroom, the two others susceptibly bedrooms.

"Just make yourself at home, Sirius," said Mrs. McKee as she came back with a spare blanket in her arms. "Jillian, see he gets settled, I'm going back to bed. I've got to meet a new intern for the cook's position at eight tomorrow."

Jillian pecked her on the cheek, "Sleep tight, Mum. We'll keep it down."

"Night, sweetie."

Sirius watched as Mrs. McKee slipped back into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. He turned to see Jillian, gathering pillows at one end of the couch. She sensed him watching her and looked up to smile.

He smiled, "You fancy me, heh?"

She snorted, "Stop being such a git, Black. I claim the shower first."

"Fair enough. But you'll have to race me for it."

"What? No!" She came to an abrupt halt in front of the door as Sirius dashed in and closed it in her face. "Blighter!"

"Jillybean smells. Reeks of rotten eggs and Mel!" he hummed, but the rest of his song was drowned out by the thunder of water in the pipes.

"You're horrible, Black. You're a bloody horrible singer too. Save me some hot water!" she banged her fist lightly on the door in a last defiant gesture. With a sigh she went to the fridge and pulled out half of a leftover sandwich and a tin of sardines.

"What are you eating?" he asked, emerging from the bathroom fifteen minutes later.

With a grin she flourished her fork, "Sardines and a BLT sandwich."

Sirius gagged, "That's disgusting."

"It's good though," Jillian stuffed the last sardine in her mouth and hoped off the kitchen stool. "There's an extra piece of cake in the fridge if you want some."

The bathroom door shut behind her and the chorus of water through the pipes rang through the flat. Sirius dug into the fridge and pulled out the piece of chocolate cake Jillian had referred him to.

It was a pleasant little room, he noticed as he surveyed the flat. The rosy carpet and a creamy-tiled kitchenette were warming, welcoming. The walls were painted a cheery butter yellow and the trim was whitewashed and aged. A small balcony held an assortment of many luscious plants, all in bloom. The furnishings very much reminded Sirius of a French country collection he had glimpsed in a catalog. He wandered around the flat with his piece of cake, snacking as he slipped into what he assumed to be Jillian's room.

The walls were painted misty lilac and scattered with posters of exotic ports and locations. A map above the desk was littered with pushpins and in the corner was taped a picture of a four-year-old girl with golden chestnut hair sitting on the shoulders of a sailor. The wrought iron bed was unmade, a patched stuffed dog sat propped carefully against the pillow and a large quilt was flipped over the end and cascading onto her trunk.

"What're you doing?"

Sirius looked up to see Jillian standing in the doorway, wearing her towel as a turban around her head.

"Nothing."

She gave him a reproving look, "Nothing? Looked like you were snooping to me."

"Who's he? In that picture?" Sirius pointed to the picture taped next to the map.

"Dad." She gazed at the picture; "He's in Australia right now. Sydney, I think. He says he'll send me a poster before he leaves."

"He's an American?"

"Yeah." She tossed her gown and robes into the wicker basket by the door. "Now, come on, enough with fifty question. I'm tired."

As Sirius exited, he paused in the doorway; "I had a good time tonight, Jillian."

She smiled sleepily as she snuggled under her quilt; "I did too. I wish it hadn't had to end."

"Me, too."


	10. Friends Again

CHAPTER 10 – Friends Again

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

Hagrid watched her face, watched her eyes as they flashed with emotions and memories of the past. "Jilly . . ."

"You have to swear to me, Hagrid," she snapped from her memories, her eyes full of a hard purpose that took him aback. "You have to swear you won't tell a soul. Swear you won't tell anyone about tonight or me or Sirius. Not a soul. Not ANYONE. Please . . . promise me, Hagrid."

"O' course, Jilly. I promise."

"Thank you," she breathed, rolling her cup of tea in her hands. She still looked guilt stricken.

"Yeh know," Hagrid began slowly, "Yeh did a good thin' her' tonigh.'"

Jillian snorted her disbelief, "Yeah right."

"No, yeh did. Yeh gave Sirius her' ter clothes off yer own back. Yeh got him some place safe 'n taken care of."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she accused, swiping the back of her hand across her eyes.

_I'm not gonna cry_, she told herself fiercely. _I'm not gonna cry. I don't cry._

Hagrid smiled, "Come her', Jilly."

Her lower lip firmly tucked between her teeth, Jillian obeyed. She flung her arms around Hagrid's massive neck and silently wept into his tangled bushy beard.

----------------------------------------------------

"Jilly . . . Hey, Jilly wake up. Wake up . . ." Someone was patting her ankle.

"Miss Perfect, get you're butt up! You fell asleep at your homework again. Wake up . . . Jeez . . ."

"Be nice, Toby. This is the first time she's actually been in the same room as us for weeks. We should cherish it."

"Cherish it? Blimey, Carly, what world are you living in? She'll be late if we don't get her up."

"Toby NO!"

"_CRUEL TO BE KIND, IN THE RIGHT MEASURE, CRUEL TO BE KIND, IT'S A VERY GOOD SIGN, CRUEL TO BE KIND MEANS THAT I LOVE YOU . . ._"

"Bloody hell!"

With a jolt Jillian awoke, her arms flailing madly trying to untangle herself from the earphone cords. She fell to the dormitory floor with a thud and lay splayed, panting hard as she gazed up disconcertingly at the ceiling.

"TOBY!" Carly cried reproachfully and she snatched the Walkman away and stopped the blaring chorus of "Cruel to Be Kind." Carly's face hovered into Jillian's line of sight, her flaxen ringlets falling off her shoulders. "Are you all right, Jillian?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, rising to a sitting position cautiously. Her head was pounding. She felt like it was made of air. "What day is it?"

"Friday."

"Merlin's beard!" she groaned and collapsed back onto the floor, curling into a small ball. "Let me go back to sleep!"

Carly and Toby glanced at one another. This was NOT the Jillian they knew. Jillian was not one to oversleep on a school day. Of course, she'd been acting oddly since the end of the Christmas holiday, about the same time she and Sirius had stopped talking to one another. She'd been quiet, skipping lunch just to avoid them, eating breakfast quickly and dashing off before Carly and Toby could even ask her anything.

Hesitantly Toby got to her knees and spoke softly, trying to calm her, "We heard about you and Sirius, about your row. I'm . . . I'm sorry, I wouldn't have mention our bet if I'd known things were so bad between you two. I'm sorry, Jillian."

When Jillian said nothing, Carly seated herself on the edge of Jillian's bed; "You can talk to us, Jilly. We're your friends, you can tell us what's bothering you. It'll stay between us. We won't tell a soul, will we Toby?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. We won't tell a soul," she shook her head fiercely, her lips pursed in a comical frown. Carly lightly kicked her knee and mouthed 'Be serious.'

Jillian smiled thinly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"For what, sweetie?" Carly asked.

"For being a stupid, moody bitch," Slowly Jillian sat again, grinning weakly at them. She straightened the strap of her muscle tank; she was still in her clothes from the night before.

"Yeah," Toby agreed, helping Jillian to her feet, "You did seem to be on a permanent PMS spell there for a while."

Carly frowned.

"What?" Toby asked, "It's true."

"Well, you didn't have to agree with her."

At this Jillian laughed, a good hard laugh that the crack certainly didn't deserve, but it just felt so good to hear them bicker. She hugged them around the shoulders; "I'm so glad to have you two back!"

"We're glad to have you back too, Jilly," Carly grinned.

"So what's the course of action?" Toby asked abruptly as Jillian dug in her trunk for a clean set of clothes.

"What course of action?" Jillian asked as she pulled a clean knit vest over her head.

"The one to pay Sirius back for what he did to you."

"TOBY!" Carly collapsed back onto Jillian's bed with a scream of exasperation.

"Did to me? What did he do to me?"

"Well, how I heard it . . . he . . . he made you his servant or something. Or assumed you were his servant or something. You know, the Muggle-born are the meek of the earth and purebloods rule the world deal."

Jillian snorted, "Wow."

"Was it something like that?"

"Sorta."

"So what are we gonna do?"

Jillian shrugged into her robes slowly, thinking. Then it came to her, "Can you get us into the Gryffindor common room after classes?"

----------------------------------------------------

"Okay. I see it," Toby said in a dazed voice as they climbed the tower stairs to the boy's dormitory, "We'll spell his pants to run away from him. No, one better, his _underwear_ . . ."

"That's just sick, Toby," Carly crinkled her nose in disdain at the very mention of it.

"Well . . . He's stupid, so it's okay."

"Which trunk is his?" Jillian asked desperately as they entered the dormitory.

"I think it's this one," Carly pointed to a trunk with gold letters stamped onto the front face of the lid. She shrugged, "Just a wild guess."

"Perfect!" Jillian sank to her knees and unlatched the trunk. Spell books, robes, scattered pictures and picture frames, wizarding books, magazines . . . How much did he pack? Jillian sorted these things aside and saw the tangle of Muggle clothes at the bottom of the trunk. She began shifting through them, tossing aside clothes that got in her way.

"Oh! We're gonna trash his dorm! I get it, a little childish, but says 'I hate your living guts' very well." Toby stood on her tiptoes, looking anxiously into his trunk. "Oh, he's got that Chudley Cannons book . . ."

"Toby," Carly said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Cool it. I don't think we're here to trash his dorm."

"Are we laying his clothes out on the lawn in the letters 'I hate you' or 'git' or 'prat' or something?"

"Perfect." Jillian pulled out a gray sweatshirt that looked large enough and took off down the stairs. Carly and Toby raced after her as she bolted out of the common room and into the hall.

"Wait up! Jilly, where are you going?" Carly and Toby pounded after her.

"I've got to go to Hagrid's! I'll meet you back in the common room tonight!" she shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared down the flight of stairs.

Carly and Toby came to an abrupt halt at the top of the stairway as the stairs switched yet again and Jillian's sprinting form disappeared from sight.

"What's she been doing?" Toby panted, "I mean, I play Quidditch and I still can't run that fast."

Carly shook her head, "No idea."

----------------------------------------------------

Jillian galloped across the lawn, past the lake and the students that had emptied out onto the grounds once more to enjoy the beautiful sunshine. She flew past the Forbidden Forest to Hagrid's lone hut and slammed against the door.

There was no warning barks or a rumble of Hagrid's voice. The hut was silent within. Jillian frowned, "Hagrid?"

No answer.

"_Alohomora_," she whispered, pointing her wand at the key whole. The latch clicked and the door creaked slowly as it opened. Silently she slipped into the hut, making sure no one had seen her.

"Hello."

"Bloody hell!" she jumped, snapping the door shut as she fell back. Propped up on his elbows was Sirius, a blanket thrown over him to keep him warm. A plate of rock cakes and a bowl of what appeared to be stew lay beside him uneaten.

"It's just me," Sirius said with a shy grin. "Nothing to be frightened of."

With a groan, he struggled to sit up, the blanket falling away to reveal his bare chest and the bandages swathing his side . . .

Jillian glanced down at her feet, finding them suddenly quite interesting. She had never realized how young he was. Those bandages . . . they looked out of place on his tawny, lanky frame meant for darker more distant times.

"I brought you something to eat," she explained, still not looking at him, "Who knows how you'd have survived on Hagrid's cooking."

He chuckled quietly, "Thanks."

She came and sat down at his side on the pallet, determinedly not looking to meet his eyes. "I brought you something to wear too. I thought it might have gotten kind of chilly without a shirt and - "

"Jillian," he said at last. "Just say it."

For a while neither spoke as she plucked absently at the blanket. Her fingers trailed over the fabric, stopping every so often to play with a stray thread. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"What? This?" he motioned to the bandages and Jillian winced. He lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. Softly he said, "This isn't you're fault. Jillian, this isn't your fault. I take this risk every month, you shouldn't feel the need to blame yourself for last night."

After a long moment, she nodded mutely. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone pounded me in the ribs with a boulder," he admitted with a short laugh. Jillian bit her lower lip and he quickly amended, "It's just a joke."

"Well it bloody hell wasn't funny."

"You're right. It wasn't funny. I'm sorry." After a long pause he asked, "What else do you want to know?"

"You're an animagus?"

He shot her a reproving look and Jillian blushed, "Stupid question, sorry. For how long then?"

"Last year."

"How . . . how did you - " His eyes were mesmerizing her; she was finding it hard to concentrate on the words when he stared at her like that.

His lips met hers and caressed them, softly at first than more certain the second time. His hand slid under her jaw, drawing her face towards his, gently pulling her in. He cradled her lower lip, the one she worried so often, in his own lips. She relented under his touch, melting as he kissed her.

Then he pulled away, his lips abandoning hers, leaving them hungry and aching for more. His breath rustled her cheek and she opened her eyes. He looked almost as dazed as she felt; his eyes half open as he watched his thumb running along her cheek.

"Jillian . . ."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again, passionately this time, hungrier than before. His hand held her face and the two of them fell slowly to the pallet. They kissed for the longest time, simply content to let their lips embrace.

When they parted again to breathe, Jillian could feel her mind, the logical part of her, slowly coming out of its euphoria.

"Did you . . ?"

He smiled, his hand still cradling her jaw, "Yeah."

"Did I . . ?"

He nodded.

"But you said you didn't fancy me."

"Jillian?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." And he pulled her down to lay beside him on the pallet to kiss her again.

----------------------------------------------------

SIDE NOTES . . .

First off, I hope that this answers that big question everyone mentioned once or twice in their reviews (all of which were appreciated)!

Second, to justify Toby's music ('Cruel to Be Kind' by Letters to Cleo) . . . Letters to Cleo first got their start in the 70's. At what time in the 70's I don't know, but I love that band (one of my best friends introduced me to them) and I couldn't find any Raincoats lyrics, so . . . wa-la.

The end bit doesn't mean that Jillian and Sirius shag, so hopefully that clears away doubts in any dirty minds :P

The bet and other references to it will be explained in the next chapter, the last flashback of the story. Oh this is ending all so fast . . .

----------------------------------------------------

JUST MAYBE . . .

I'm considering writing a sequel to In Memory of Sirius Black, but I can't guarantee anything. I'll see if I can get into the swing of it and I'll let you know.

----------------------------------------------------

TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND READERS!

Moon Burst – Aw . . . ::tear:: I still have my hopes that Sirius comes back. Oh, and don't think for one second that I think you're an airhead because your writing style says something far different. Plus multi-tasking is a sign of intelligence so you're saved! I'm the same though, I'm really, really blonde sometimes but its fleeting moments, mind you. Hope you liked this chapter!

Whimsical Firefly – No, I'm not Aussie, sadly. Wouldn't it be bloody wicked though to have an Aussie accent or a British one? But I'm an American with a queer taste in vocabulary (instead of 'awesome' I say 'wicked', and instead of 'damn' it's 'bloody forking hell', and etc.), so nothing real special.

Moonlight1111 – Thanks so much for reading. I hoped you liked it.

Juniper87 – Glad you liked it. BTW your Ravenclaw story definitely deserves more reviews than it has, I hope you'll continue it for my sake : )

EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA – Thanks for your time and your review!

Wheres-the-rum-gone?-2004 – I love POTC! If you like pirates and like to read may I recommend two absolute kick ass books? Pirates! by Celia Rees is particularly good except that Nancy's character is a little too stagnant for my liking. The second one is Confessions of Charlotte Doile by Avi; all action and no romance, my kind of book!

BubleBubleBuble – I totally agree with the direction your fic is taking. Nick and Sarah should have definitely gotten together during the course of the series, but no, the show had to fire them! Anyway, I mean, and maybe you could explain this to me, what is it with Grissom and Sarah? What happened in the earlier shows that I missed?

Since you've met Toby now, maybe you can understand why Jillian is a regular at Connections. Maybe? Well, explanation two is that fact that some people are different at school than they are at home. Hopefully that clears that up for you!

WargishBoromirFan – I'm so glad you dropped in! I'm back, alive and kicking and ready to write some more despite amounts of reviews. I've returned with a new approach so eventually I'll have that LOTR fic up so you can finish it, if you want of course. I hoped you liked my first Harry Potter fic. I'm just tickled pink you read it!

Ristine – Thanks for staying with me!


	11. Ice Cream and Wagers

LAST FLASHBACK CHAPTER! LAST FLASHBACK CHAPTER! LAST FLASHBACK CHAPTER! LAST FLASHBACK CHAPTER!  
  
CHAPTER 11 – Diagon Alley

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

The summer air was sweltering in Diagon Alley that August the twenty fifth. The magical community, out for their shopping, were sweating profusely in their robes, huffing along the streets with their bags and boxes. The canopy of a purple umbrella provided some relief for the three Ravenclaws, dressed comfortably in Muggle clothing, as they sat eating chocolate raspberry nut sundaes at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"I still can't believe you kneed Lucius Malfoy in the groin. I would have paid a thousand Galleons to see that," said Toby Williams, a dark-skinned, russet-red haired girl. She watched carefully as a plump witch in black waddled along with a very stubborn mule in tow.

Jillian grinned as she swallowed a bite of her sundae, "Where did that come from?"

Wordlessly Toby pointed with her spoon at the mule. Carly sputtered on her drink and stifled her fits of laughing and hacking into her napkin. Jillian laughed outright, leaning back in her chair; she had told both them as much what Sirius had called Lucius and his mother and Toby and Carly had deemed it exceedingly appropriate.

Carly wiped tears away from the corner of her eyes as she settled back down. Carly Spocker was a pale girl with flaxen ringlets that fell to her shoulders. "Wow. It's amazing how that never ceases to be funny."

"You should have been there. It was even funnier."

"So are you and Sirius . . . um . . . well you know . . . Friendly?" Carly asked in a hush voice.

Jillian's brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Well he took you home and slept over at your flat. But did he . . . well . . . sleep over, sleep over?"

"You're bleeding cracked, Carly. No, we didn't shag," Jillian snorted, shaking her head.

"Well at least it's clear he fancies you then, heh?" Toby asked, leaning across the table, clearly interested.

"Sirius Black does not fancy me!" Jillian said indignantly, "We're just friends, honest."

"He fancies you," Toby said certainly, slumping back into her chair. "What bloke says that you're beautiful and doesn't fancy you?"

"He doesn't fancy me, Toby."

"Does to."

"Doesn't."

"Does to."

"Doesn't."

"Does to."

"I'll bet you two Galleons that he doesn't," Jillian said finally. Toby's eyebrows shot up several degrees at this; she was hardly one to back away from a bet.

"Done." They shook hands on it. Toby looked around, "So . . . when are we gonna find out the result of this little wager?"

"How about right now," Carly nodded in the direction of a group of Gryffindors strolling along the shop windows, their hands full of school shopping.

"Excellent." Jillian waved widely in the air, "HEY, SIRIUS!"

Sirius Black looked up at the mention of his name and so did the rest of the diners on the patio. His face broke into a grin and he strode across the street.

"Hello, Miss Perfect. How's you're summer been?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

She grinned back at him, "Pretty decent. And yours? I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble after the ball."

He waved the thought away and pulled up a spare chair, "No more than I would have gotten into for nearly blowing Lucius to kingdom come."

"Well I'm glad. But the real reason I called you over - "

"Wasn't for my pleasurable company?"

She waved a way the notion as if it were a bothersome fly, "Not at all. Not at all, Black. Never for your company."

Sirius roared with laughter. Jillian smiled, "Actually we – Toby and I – were wondering if you'd settle a wager for us."

"What sort of wager?"

"Toby here seems to think that you fancy me. I personally think it's a load of codswallop."

Sirius's brow rose at this and shaking his head, he said, "Well, I hate to say it, Williams, but Miss Perfect is quite right. I don't fancy her in the least."

"Buttocks!" Toby slammed the Galleons onto the table.

With a maniacal laugh, Jillian sat back, rubbing her hands together. "Thank you, Sirius. You've just earned you and your friends a sundae."

"What's this about a sundae?" a bespectacled boy asked as he approached.

Sirius pulled up another chair, "Take a seat, Prongs, and place your order. McKee here is paying."

"Does that include us, Padfoot?" asked a thin, exhausted-looking sixth-year as he swung his leg across a chair and settled down at the table. A twitchy, plump boy sat down as well, darting a pleading glance at Jillian.

"Of course," Carly answered. "We aren't going to let you starve, Remus. You look like you need something to eat."

"Excellent," Remus said with a slight nod and smile at Carly. Carly smiled warmly back.

"You may want to watch Carly there, Remus. I think she fancies you," said Toby with a wicked grin on her face as she moved aside to make room for James. "OUCH!"

They all laughed as Toby rubbed her shin and shot glares at Carly who put on an appearance of complete innocence. Jillian ordered the sundaes and gave her money to Mr. Florean just before he hurried away. The group fell into conversations of their own as they waited for the sundaes to arrive.

Remus and Carly mused about who might be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since Professor Stuttard was dismissed for using severe force on a student. James and Toby were debating heatedly who would win the House Quidditch Cup this year with Peter adding his own two cents every so often, while Sirius and Jillian were contenting themselves to games of rock-paper-scissors.

"That's a load of crock, Potter and you know it!" Toby exploded. "You bloody well know that there's no way Gryffindor can win this year. It's Ravenclaw all the way."

"Ravenclaw placed third out of four teams! And the year before that they even tied for last with Hufflepuff. Gryffindor has placed second four years running and this year - "

"It's always this year! This year we'll win, this year'll be ours I can feel it in my bones," Toby rolled her eyes heavenward, "If you've even checked the rosters you'll see that Gryffindor's entire crew of Chasers is gone. That means you'll have to train double time to get your freshies up to par!"

"Oh Merlin, here we go again!" Sirius groaned as James dove into a detailed explanation why Ravenclaw's offense wasn't exactly perfect either.

Jillian was apparently fascinated by it. "How long do you think they'll keep it up?"

"James could go on for years about one Quidditch season," Sirius confided, leaning on the back-legs of his chair.

Jillian jerked on the back of his chair, causing him to sit up sharply. She grinned, "Ten to one says Toby's worse. Our first year she tried to explain what football was to a boy with magical parents."

Sirius chuckled taking a bite of Jillian's ice cream, "I still think James could top her."

She slapped his hand away, "That's mine!"

"It's good," he said defensively as he reached for another spoon-full.

She grabbed his wrist, "Don't even think about it, Black."

He raised a daring brow and with his free hand, grabbed for her unprotected side.

"NO!" she shrieked, trying to fend off his hands as they searched for her ticklish spots and the spoon that was trying to steal her ice cream. The spoon flew from Sirius's hand and clattered across the table towards Carly.

She looked up as the two wrestled for control laughing and struggling.

"Sirius stop, people are watch – No, lay off the cherries!"

"Yield, McKee?"

"Never! Oh, that's my boob!" she breathed scandalized.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had any."

Jillian guffawed and attempted to kick him in the shins.

Carly nodded at them to Remus. He turned in his seat and grinned. Toby and James too had paused long enough to watch the match between Jillian and Sirius. Toby nudged Carly.

She whispered in her ear, "I say by the end of the year they're a couple."

Carly shook her head; "I don't think so. Jillian seemed quite adamant about them being just friends."

"Fifteen Galleons says they are."

"You're on."


	12. Hazing

CHAPTER 12 – Hazing

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we should tell Toby she finally won a bet?" Jillian asked as they stomped up the slope towards the school, careful not to trip in the night. The light of the gibbous moon was of no use tonight; it was cloaked in the folds of fluffy lavender-dyed clouds.

They moved quietly in the dark, the plan being to get Sirius to the Gryffindor common room before anyone suspected anything. The darkness was their friend tonight, cloaking their slow progress from unwanted eyes.

"Nah, we should make her sweat it out 'til the end of the year."

"I don't think I could pretend not to talk to you for that long."

"I don't think I could either."

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Jillian and Sirius tumbled to the grass, skidding a few feet down the hill as Jillian's wand flew from its place in her robes.

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius groaned, clutching his side. He hit his head against the ground, trying to banish the pain the tumble had erupted from his wound. Jillian looked up sharply as she heard cruel chuckles emerging from the darkness.

"_Lumos_." A burst of light illuminated the face of a hooked nose boy with greasy, unkempt hair, sneering down at them. Severus Snape.

"Snivellus." Sirius hissed.

He smirked again, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Black, consorting with Mudbloods and staying out after curfew. I should have known. Here you are, Bellatrix."

The heavy-lidded girl Jillian had only met last summer came into the light along with several other leering, smirking faces. Lucius Malfoy, a russet brown haired seventh year: Rudolphus Lestrange, and another fifth-year boy that looked remarkably like Sirius: Regulus Black.

"Thank you, Severus," she purred coolly. "Now go away, before we change our minds."

It was a clear threat that was left open ended, but apparently had the effect Bellatrix had intended; Severus slid from sight, out of the light and disappeared into the darkness.

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" Sirius asked quietly.

A foot came out of no where and connected solidly with Sirius's side. Regulus towered over his gasping brother as Sirius tried to collect himself.

"Filthy blood traitor! You disgraced our family!"

Sirius glowered up at him, "Did mummy tell you that or did you actually have an individual thought, Regulus?"

With an infuriated scream, Regulus kicked Sirius again, his foot connecting with Sirius's jaw and sending him rolling down the hill.

"NO!" Jillian struggled wildly as Rudolphus hoisted her to her feet by the wrists, her body trapped against his. Lucius approached, coming within inches of her flailing feet.

"Hello, Jillian. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You would know," she spat, still trying to hit him, hurt him.

Bellatrix smiled and turned to the fallen Sirius and flicked her wand over him, "_Mobilicorpus_."

Sirius unfolded from the ground, twisting against invisible bonds. Bellatrix laughed, "Stop twitching, you know you can't break it."

Sirius called her something extremely foul that wiped the smirk of his cousin's face. Bellatrix, her eyes locked on Sirius, removed another wand from the folds of her robes, Jillian's own wand. She jammed it defiantly under the girl's chin.

Jillian gagged, craning her neck so she might be able to breathe apart from the wand's point jabbed in her throat.

Bellatrix looked up at the hovering Sirius, "Come quietly, Sirius, and nothing happens to her."

A flurry of curses erupted from Bellatrix and she hopped away; apparently Jillian had stamped rather forcefully on her foot. Rudolphus seemed to have received the same courtesy for he bent forward with a grunt. It seemed with great effort that he held onto Jillian, locking her wrists firmly behind her head.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood!" she shrieked at Jillian, still curled over her foot.

It was Lucius that stepped in. "Never mind her now, Bella! We'll deal with her inside. Remember why we're here."

"Good question," Jillian said rather loudly, not caring that she was being impudent. "Why bully a pair of nobodies and risk detention?"

Lucius ignored her and began to march up to the castle. Regulus followed behind him with Bellatrix and a struggling Sirius, gliding a few feet above the ground.

Rudolphus yanked on her hair, his voice hissing in her ear, "Behave, Mudblood, and maybe we'll go easy on him." He yanked harder, causing her to flinch, "Understand me?"

----------------------------------------------------

"NO!" her voice came out muffled, the gag between her teeth proving effective.

"What? Is the Muggle-born scared of a little dark closet?" Bellatrix jeered as Rudolphus brought forth a struggling Jillian. Lucius had opened the door to a broom closet and was waiting with it drawn open like the gate to hell. They were going to lock her in. They were going to hurt Sirius and she'd be locked in a broom closet, helpless to stop them. She couldn't fight them. Not from in a broom closet.

Sirius too was fighting his captors, now safely on the ground and gagged, bound firmly with ropes and pinned by Regulus and Rabastan Lestrange, who had acted as a lookout at the door.

She dug her heels in to the ground, throwing herself violently back against Rudolphus as he steadily brought her closer to the door. She tried to sit on his feet.

He took another haggard step towards the closet.

She tried to elbow him in the jugular.

He brought her within the shadow of the door.

Jillian looked over her shoulder at Sirius who looked just as frightened as she felt. He dove again towards her, but what Regulus's smaller stature lacked in strength, Rabastan's age and brawn made up for.

Rudolphus brought her closer, her sliding feet brushing the bristles of a broom. Lucius's hand closed around her throat and the last of Jillian's throes ended. She was tossed carelessly into the dark and the door slammed shut behind her.

Angrily she tore the gag out of her mouth and lunged full-impact against the door, "NO! SIRIUS! NO! LET HIM GO! COWARDS! LET HIM GO . . ."

Her shoulder throbbed with the impact of the door, but she didn't care. They were going to hurt him, filthy bastards that they were. She pounded her fists on the door. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Take him down to the dungeons. No one ever goes down there."

"SIRIUS!"

There was a shuffle of feet and robes. Jillian listened, her ear pressed against the door, hoping with all her might that someone had heard her screams, but there was nothing.

A door creaked and someone whispered, "Hurry."

"SIRIUS!"

Nothing.

----------------------------------------------------

They threw him to the cold stone floor and removed the gag from his mouth. Regulus kicked him in the back. Sirius grunted with pain, a sharp pulsing in the spot where Regulus's shoe had connected.

He rolled onto his hands, wobbling as he tried to rise to his knees. Regulus hooked his foot under Sirius's arm and sent him crashing to the floor.

Sirius shook as he attempted to rise again. The side of his sweatshirt was damp and red.

"Scream. Call for help," Rabastan taunted, toeing Sirius with his foot and rolling him back onto the floor. "No one can hear you down here. Scream."

"You know he won't, brother," sneered Rudolphus as he circled Sirius. He paused and stomped on Sirius's arm, digging his heel towards the floor. Sirius let a small cry escape him and Rudolphus smiled his satisfaction. "He's too much a fool to try."

Lucius hefted him off the floor and shoved him against the wall.

"Move aside, boys," Bellatrix said coolly, studying the length of her wand. The four of them scrambled out of the cell, giving her room to work. She pointed her wand at Sirius.

"_Impedimenta_."

----------------------------------------------------

"HELP! IN THE CLOSET! SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR! HELP!"

Jillian rammed her shoulder against the door once more, the force rattling the brooms and mops. She choked back a frustrated sob by clamping her lower lip firmly between her teeth. She had to get help. She had to find Sirius.

"The map says he's down this way. With Bellatrix and Regulus and that lot."

"Do you suppose it's a family reunion?"

"I think not, Prongs."

Voices. Jillian's hopes rose and with renewed strength she flung her shoulder at the door. "IN HERE! HELP! HEL - "

The door flew open and she crashed to the floor. She scrambled to her feet, clutching her shoulder. Her rescuers stood around, looking down at her with questioning looks on their faces.

It was James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"They have him down in the dungeons. They're hurting him. You have to help him . . . You have to get help," she gasped.

Remus looked to James in question. James' eyes hardened and he turned to Peter, "Wormtail, go and find a teacher. Filch, McGonagall, anyone. Go."

He nodded at Remus and the two of them took off down the corridor. Jillian fell against the wall, panting, holding her throbbing shoulder. It was stiff and pulsing. She couldn't move it. With a great amount of effort, she hobbled to her feet and trotted out towards the Entrance Hall.

She had to go find a teacher.

----------------------------------------------------

"_Impedimenta_!"

Sirius flew across the cell and slammed into the bars of the cell, sending them into a fevered rattling. The bars buried into his back, pressed on bruises and bloodied scrapes.

Bellatrix laughed, "Look at you. You're pathetic. I'm personally glad you've wiped your hands of us. You were dead weight to Aunt Mortiana, a runt. You're worthless."

Sirius glared at her as he panted sharply against the agony that his body had become.

"_Impedimenta_!"

He soared across the cell and collided with the manacles bolted to the stone wall. The rusty metal bit through the sweatshirt and his bandages, scraping against his tender side. His face contorted with pain and he jerked sharply, rolling onto his side against the wall.

Bellatrix raised her wand to hit him again with the spell when Regulus cleared his throat from the other side of the bars. "You know, cousin . . . I still don't think he's learned his lesson yet."

"And what do you suggest?"

"_Stupefy_."

The Stunning Spell hit Sirius square as he tried to struggle to stand and he crumpled presently to the floor. Regulus, chuckling under his breath, kicked him out to the center of the cell and tipped him onto his back.

"I was thinking that the idea hasn't quite _sunk in_. Perhaps we should hurry it along."

Rudolphus strolled into the cell, rolling up his sleeves, "Something permanent?"

"Something that leaves a lovely scar," Bellatrix suggested, circling around Sirius.

"Perfect. _Flagra_ - "

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Rudolphus's wand flew from his hand into James's. Angrily he tossed the wand aside, flinging it into the dark of the passageway.

Remus stormed through the arch, his wand leveled at Lucius and Rabastan, "_Petrificus totalus_!"

Lucius brought his wand up, "_Protego_!"

The spell bounced harmlessly away from Lucius and Remus fell low to the ground as it rebounded back. Rabastan fell to the ground, stiff as a board, clearly taken by surprise.

"_Conjunctiva_!" Bellatrix shouted at James. He rolled out of the way, the spell breezing over his shoulder.

He got to his feet in an instant, "_Impedimenta_!"

Regulus stepped before his cousin, "_REDUCTO_!"

The spell hit James square in the chest, sending him flying back into the stone wall behind him. There was a shatter of stone and dust rumbled into the dungeon like a blanket of fog. Regulus and Bellatrix straightened as the curse flew harmlessly past.

Chains spun through the air, wrapping around Regulus in a binding grasp. He wobbled unsteadily, trying to reclaim his balance from the momentum, but to no avail. He fell to the floor with a thud and grating of metal on stone.

"_Accio wand_!" Bellatrix cried and Rudolphus's wand shot through the air. Jillian snatched from the air before it even reached the bars.

She pivoted the wand turned to Bellatrix, "_Stupefy_!"

With a scream of fury she crumbled to the floor. Rudolphus came up suddenly behind Jillian and seized her about her neck, ramming her against the bars as he struggled for his wand.

Remus stopped in front of her and pointed his wand over her shoulder. "_Impedimenta_!"

Rudolphus flew back against the stone wall of the cell, his head connecting with a resounding crack. He slid to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks," she said, massaging her throat. Over his shoulder she could see Lucius raising his wand, eyes set on Remus. "Duck! _Relashio_!"

"_IMMOBULUS_!" roared a voice like a lion's.

James was caught mid-stagger, Remus mid-crouch. Lucius was caught firing a spell at Remus as fiery sparks shot towards him, burning like jets of flame from the end of Jillian's wand.

In the arch of the passage stood a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a flaming scarlet robe thrown carelessly over a richly henna-patterned negligee. He wore a gold turban wrapped around his head and his skin was the color of almonds. The students had come to know this oddly garbed man as Professor Subramani, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. At his side stood Peter.

"What is the meaning of this?" he thundered, taking in the students, some frozen on the floor, others firing spells at one another. With a wave of his wand the spells being fired disapparated and the Freezing charm was removed. "Why are so many students out of bed? Answer me!"

"Sirius," Jillian breathed, remembering why she had changed her mind so suddenly. She collapsed at his head and rested it in her lap, "Sirius . . . oh my giddy aunt. _Ennervate_."

"MISS MCKEE EXPLAIN!" Professor Subramani boomed.

"Are you all right?" she asked him quietly, patting his cheek. "Sirius, are you all right? Can you hear me?"

With a moan, he came to. He flashed her a weak smile; "I've been better."

"MISS MCKEE!"

"It's Sirius, Professor." She said loudly, her eyes never leaving Sirius's face. She bit her lower lip. He flashed her a weak smile, trying to comfort her.

_Don't cry_, he silently willed, _I can't stand it when you cry._

She flashed him a small smile of her own, "Stop looking at me like that, Sirius. I'm not going to cry."

The bars rattled and when she looked over her shoulder to see James stumbling into the cell with Remus's help.

"Padfoot?" James asked quietly.

"I'm here, Prongs. Barely," he grimaced as he arched his back, trying to rise, "Bloody hell, I think I broke a few ribs."

----------------------------------------------------

ABOUT THE SEQUEL . . .

I must confess, I'm balancing between two ideas at the moment. I have the majority of one plot laid out and the other is still forming. It all depends on what kind of fic you want to read. Will it be . . .

A cute switch-bodies fic

or

A more serious, dramatic fic with Death Eaters and everything (this one is mostly laid out and has a great deal more action to speak of)

Please, tell me what you think!

----------------------------------------------------

THANK YOUS!

Whimsical Firefly – I hope you were able to access Chapter 11, because maybe that sorta answers your question (why did Sirius kiss her). If not, here's another explanation: I characterized Sirius as a guy who let his actions speak louder than his words (this may or may not be right), plus all the guys I know don't usually admit to liking a girl if front of all her friends, it's real awkward.

It's so cool that you're Aussie, though! Major-ly wicked! And I didn't develop a thing for accents because of Steve Irwin; I don't even watch the Croc Hunter, it's mostly just CSI and Fuse.

Moon Burst – Yeah Remus! He definitely deserves to get a girl every once in a while and you can have him wholly to yourself since we're sharing Sirius (sharing is just fine with me!). I can't wait to read that story once you post it, but are you still gonna write the rest of that She Will Be Loved? I really, really liked that fic; it's one of my favs.

Kirie Himuro - ::Beats away man-eating rabbits:: Okay, call them off! Call them off! Here's your update! Sorry about the little mix-up with Ernie, I forgot about that, but I'm glad you liked Bellatrix and all the other characters I put in there, hopefully these too were okay.


	13. The End

CHAPTER 13 – The End

By: Sweet 16 Movie Buff!

----------------------------------------------------

"You have a visitor, Mr. Black," Madame Pomphrey told him curtly as she finished clearing away the remnants of old bandages. She tucked the blanket more firmly around him, "And since you've behaved today, you may see her."

"Jillian?" Sirius asked eagerly. His hand went to his hair, realizing it was hardly as tame it normally was.

Madame Pomphrey smiled indulgently at him as she took away the tray of potions and linen, seemingly touched by the thought of young love. Sirius listened hard as the head nurse opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"You're lucky, young lady. He's awake and quite eager to see you," she said patiently.

"OH YEAH, WHO'S GOOD? TOBY'S GOOD! TOBY'S THE WOMAN! OH, YEAH SHE'S GOOD . . ."

"Miss Williams stop that at once! This is the Hospital Wing, not a karioke bar!"

"Toby shut up! No offense meant, Madame Pomphrey," Carly apologized quickly. There was a muffled 'ouch' that Sirius assumed was from Carly giving Toby a good jab in the ribs.

"Thanks, Madame Pomphrey," Jillian's voice was warm with laughter.

"We'll see you later, Jilly," Carly said.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch."

"Who's good? Oh, yeah . . ." Toby's self-applause faded from hearing as she practically skipped down the hall.

The door shut pointedly and Toby's faint jubilation was cut off. Madame Pomphrey seemingly disappeared into her office. Sirius tried to smooth down his hair, but to no obvious improvement.

Jillian grinned at him. Her chestnut hair was swept back from her face in twin braids, her hair now falling to just below her jaw. She was still rather plain and ordinary, having not worn makeup since the Black Ball. But when she smiled . . . Sirius thought she was the most beautiful creature on the planet.

He grinned back, "What's Toby so happy about?"

"I told her she just won her wager with Carly," she shrugged casually as she sat down at Sirius's bedside.

"I take it Carly wasn't at all thrilled."

She bobbed her head from side to side, "To a point she was. I think Toby's gloating is starting to wear on her, though."

"How's you're arm?"

Jillian rested a hand on her shoulder subconsciously as she stared at the pile of sweets on the bedside table; apparently well wishers had sent their condolences in chocolate. "Fine." She looked up at him and smiled, "What about you? I can see you clearly aren't being starved."

"James, Remus and Peter pitched in the whole lot to see that I wouldn't," he laughed, then instantly regretted it; his ribs weren't quite up for laughing just yet. He winced, "I'm still a little sore."

"I would expect so," she snorted. Then after a thoughtful moment added, "Professor Subramani wishes you a swift recovery so you can get your detention over with."

Sirius laughed softly, and raised his brow in a sort of defeat. "Yeah, I'd expect he would."

"It's not so terrible. He had me scrubbing the classroom floor. You'll get off easier, probably for being the victim of - " she stopped suddenly, the smile on her lips disappearing at the memory of that night.

"Jillian?" he asked after several moments when she didn't speak.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly. "Why would they do that do you? I mean . . . even your own brother."

"Didn't I tell you? I ran away."

"What?" she looked at him sharply, "When?"

"Over the Christmas holiday. I'd had enough, so I packed my things and left," he shrugged lopsidedly.

She slowly rose from her seat, "Is that why you were so cool towards me after Christmas?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, blushing a bit. "When the owl came with you're gift, Mum practically threw a fit. Every time she'd see me, she'd start going off about consorting with Muggle-borns and half-breeds. She even called you a . . . you know. I couldn't stand it. At the end of the holiday I packed up my things and headed for James's place."

"I don't understand," Jillian said slowly, sitting herself on the edge of the bed. "Did . . . did seeing me . . . remind you of your mum? Is that why you called me a you-know-what, because of your mum?"

He nodded mutely, not daring to look at her.

Then to his immense surprise and pleasure, her hands snaked under his jaw and lifted his face towards hers. She kissed him gently.

"What was that for?"

She smiled, "For being such an absolute git."

"Oh," he smiled weakly, still fascinated by her lips. He looked up into her eyes, "So do I get a kiss for being a good patient?"

Jillian smiled again, tilting her head as she caressed his lips again with hers. "Yes."

"How about for being a good dog?"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up."

And she kissed him again.

----------------------------------------------------

ABBREVIATED EPILOGUE

I know some of you are probably going 'What?! That's it?' but hey, I had to end the story open-ended so you'll read the sequel! :)

I'm sorry for being sneaky, but I can tell you this . . .

Jillian and Sirius go out for the remainder of the school year and break up after five months. Don't worry, Jillian is still in the sequel. That's all I can tell you, though I grievously want to tell you more (zips lips together).

----------------------------------------------------

DRUMROLL, PLEASE . . .

In Memory of Sirius Black II: The Seventh Year is in the works as we speak!

It will indeed be the dramatic fic and it will NOT be written in this flashback form though I was tempted to do so the second time around. All the actions will be in a chronological order and there will be at least two chapters chalk-full of action and battles!

Here's what to look forward to – A midnight chase through London . . .Sirius's new girlfriend . . . Christmas presents and Toby's schemes for revenge.

I can't tell you anymore than that or I'll give away the story.

----------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU ALL!!! I WOULD HAVE NEVER POSTED THE REST OF THIS FIC IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

Moon Burst – Will I be invited to Remus's and your wedding? It kinda sucks that having more than one wife is illegal, because I'd say we could marry and shag Sirius. I'm just joking. :) I really enjoyed your addition to your story by the way, and once more I apologize that I'm not doing the switch-bodies fic, but I am now in full swing with this sequel. Check in on you later, babes!

Nicky Black – Here's your update! Thank you so much for reviewing, that was sweet of you to do that. I hope you update Black Rose soon.

Wheres-the-rum-gone?-2004 – ::Blushes a bit and scuffs foot on the floor:: I'm sorry I haven't finished your story yet. It's real cute, but I got caught up in writing again and forgot. I know it's no excuse, so I'll try to be better about it.

::Glowers:: I can't believe that you got your nose pierced! My friend is considering getting a brow ring for her sixteenth, but my parents would kill me if I even got my upper ear pierced. I personally thing nose rings are cool, though! I'm envious :P

EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA – Don't worry about Bellatrix and Lucius. They get their just desserts in the sequel, well, at least Lucius does. Oh, I wish I could tell you about it! It'll be great, I promise. But thank you so much for reviewing, and I'm sorry, but I handed over your fluffy carrots (once recognizable as Bellatrix and the other toerags) to another author. My bad, sorry!

Kirie Himuro – I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!! They really deserve more reviews than they get. But anyway, I too am awaiting Bellatrix's death. Maybe J.K. Rowling kills her off in the sixth book . . . I hope this chapter wrapped up the story well enough for you :)

Renatinha Black – Nice to meet a fellow perfectionist! I'm glad you like the order I decided for this fic. I knew it was going to be extremely dull if I did it the usual exposition, then climax, then resolution way.

Whew, I'm glad you liked the ball, because that was me going out on a creative limb. I THINK (or pretty much assume) wizards know what elevators are because there are elevators in the Ministry of Magic, except they were magic elevators. And I understand constructive criticism; I really appreciate your input.

Your story was good, I hope you update soon. By the way . . . how'd you find this fic?

----------------------------------------------------

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thank you so much to my reviewers and readers again for instilling some confidence in my writing.


End file.
